


30 Days of NagiRin

by moeblobmegane



Series: ∞ Days with NagiRin [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, background SouMako, too many AUs to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: A fic per day as we count down to Take Your Marks' release. The list ishere.





	1. "First"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/gifts).



_The first time Nagisa wins against him in a race, Rin isn’t exactly surprised. They were tired, and Nagisa’s special skill is his out-of-the-blue acceleration. It figures that he can still accelerate even when they’re running on fumes. Rin is not surprised, at all._

_Nagisa is, though. Nagisa stands still, hand on the wall and eyes wide with shock. “I… won?” He snaps his gaze towards Rin, and he repeats, “I won?!”_

_Rin laughs, because he does find this funny. There is a warmth in his chest he can identify as pride. It’s a weird feeling, after losing a race. He’s never felt this way about a race before. “Yes, Nagisa. You won.”_

_With a flurry of movement, Nagisa pushes himself off the pool and into Rin’s side. “You didn’t just let me win?”_

_“Why would I even do that?” Rin scowls. “Just take the win, kid. It’s the only one you’ll get.”_

_Nagisa grins, wide and breathless, as he stares at Rin with those clear eyes of his. “I won! I beat Rinrin!”_

_“Hey, hey, it’s one race.” Rin playfully slaps his arm. “I won every other one.”_

_“This is my first win,” Nagisa says. “But it won’t be my last!” He puffs up his chest, all childish arrogance. “I’ll show you!”_

_Rin laughs again, and the warmth in his chest threatens to overwhelm him. It feels so good, like the contentment he feels after winning gold. He wonders if this is what teachers feel, when they see their students graduate. (Nagisa is far from ‘graduating’, but he is improving at an alarming rate. Someday, Rin thinks, maybe Nagisa can join him in aiming for the Olympics.)_

_“Come at me, then.”_


	2. "Lessons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/165892943138/day-2-lessons).  
> Another take on "what Rin does when he finds out about Nagisa's grades" and "why the Day Off happened"

Rin finds out about Nagisa’s grades from Gou. It hurts, having the reminder that he’s not as close to them as before. If Gou didn’t tell him, he would never have found out about this. He almost resists every urge to help, thinking of that. They don’t need him. They have a new team, and Rin will just be nosy if he helps them without prompting.

He almost resists the urge to help.

 _Almost_.

The problem with that idea is that Rin is nosy, deep down, and he is invested in Nagisa’s happiness. He forgot about it for a time, but now that they’ve all made up, that investment is back with a vengeance.

So the next time Nagisa invites him out, he says “sure, as long as I can pick the place” instead of his usual “no, I’m busy”.

 

Nagisa’s look of betrayal is immediate and hilarious. The moment Rin says “We’re going to study”, Nagisa tries to flee with his eyes wide in panic. It’s the funniest thing Rin has seen in a while.

“You’re failing,” Rin says, hands firmly grasping Nagisa’s arm.

“I know that!” Nagisa says, still trying to pull away. “But this is supposed to be a break! You said we’ll have fun!”

“Passing your exams is fun.”

“Studying isn’t!” Nagisa puts on his most pitiful expression. “Rin-chaaaan~”

Rin raises an eyebrow. “Okay, how about this…” Nagisa is competitive. Rin thinks that hasn’t changed in five years. “For each subject you pass, you can ask me to do any one thing.”

The change in Nagisa’s expression is subtle, but Rin knows where to look. He sees that fire in his eyes, and the way he briefly freezes like he’s considering it. “Anything?”

He’s got this. “Anything.”

Nagisa sighs, slumping his shoulders in defeat. “Fiiiine,” he says. “But you have to tutor me as much as you can.”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Rin agrees. “Now, come on. We’ve got some studying to do.”

 

Five lessons later, and a week of stressful exams, Nagisa shows up in Samezuka and says, “Rin-chan! Let’s watch a movie!”


	3. "Imitation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/165934354283/day-3-imitation).  
> The goggles thing is [Canon™](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/152992266908/i-was-trying-to-cheer-myself-up-by-looking-through) and one of the most important things for me personally

**pre-**

Rin thinks maybe Nagisa has outgrown it. When they were children, he used to snap his goggles strap the same way Rin used to. Rin does it because of his dad, and Nagisa used to do it because of him. It felt nice, whenever he saw Nagisa doing it. The gesture reminds him that the younger boy admires him, and it makes him feel good. Makes him feel appreciated.

When he came back, he wasn’t in the mindset to notice little things like that, but now, he sees it.

Nagisa has grown up, and he doesn’t admire Rin anymore. It sucks, and it feels awful, and it’s just another reminder that he isn’t the boy he used to be. He isn’t bright and cheerful, and he isn’t the leader (Rinrin, Nagisa would correct) they knew.

Nagisa has outgrown him.

* * *

 

**post-**

It takes him by surprise, the first time Nagisa does it. He is in the middle of giving Samezuka a pep talk, as he does before every competition, when he hears Nagisa’s voice. “You better take this seriously,” Nagisa says in a weirdly gruff voice. “Or else, heads will roll!”

Rin turns towards the direction of the voice and sees Nagisa’s lips in an overly dramatic angry expression, flashing his teeth as if they were canines. Rin narrows his eyes.

“Is he…” He turns back to Nitori, who is gaping at Nagisa with wide-eyes.

Takuya answers for him. “He does that sometimes,” he says with a shrug. “I think he’s improving.”

“Is he?” Minami asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nagisacchi! Run! Senpai saw!” Momo shouts, hands cupped on his mouth.

Nagisa starts running.

Rin chases.

 

He has Nagisa on a headlock, the younger boy squirming in his grasp as he yells, “I won’t do it again!”

Rin scoffs. “Oh really?”

Nagisa stops moving and the pout can be heard from his voice when he says “I’m not doing it to be mean.”

“So you will do it again,” Rin confirms.

“It’s funny,” Nagisa says, not denying it.

“It’s mean,” he says, repeating Nagisa’s words back at him.

Nagisa turns his head so his puppy eyes and pout are at full-effect. “It’s not! Imitation is the greatest form of flattery!”

Rin narrows his eyes again.

“Gou-chan said it,” Nagisa says proudly, squirming so he could escape. Once he’s out, he smiles brightly. “Be flattered! You’re my favorite!”

With a sigh, Rin flicks him on the forehead. “I’m flattered,” he says flatly. “Really, I am.”

Nagisa nods and crosses his arms. “You’re welcome,” he says magnanimously. “I knew Rin-chan could see it my way.”

“You’re such a little shit,” Rin says, rolling his eyes.

Nagisa giggles and latches on to his arm. “You’re such a little shit,” he says in a better impersonation than Rin expected. “But you’re my favorite too, Nagisa.” Then, in his own voice, he adds, “Thanks, Rin-chan.”

“You’re welcome,” Rin says, unable to stop himself from laughing.

Nagisa grins proudly, like making Rin laugh was the whole point all along.


	4. "Touch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/165969352123/day-4-touch).

Rin is a tactile person. He always has an arm around Haru’s shoulder or he walks close enough to bump on Makoto’s arm. He appreciates the warmth of being close enough to touch. For five years, it felt like he was not in the right skin, like everything was tight and wrong, and only cuddling with Winnie or letting Lori pat him on the head made him feel better.

He has been touch-starved for five years and this feels like he’s catching up.

Haru lets him, always so passive in it. Makoto lets him, with a smile that shows he understands the need for closeness. Even his new Samezuka teammates lets him, confused and surprised but always welcoming.

Nagisa is different. Nagisa doesn’t just let him. He relishes each touch, leans into it, latches back on when Rin lets go. Nagisa is just as touch-starved as him, or probably even more. (Rin doesn’t ask about middle school, about why he lost contact with everyone and why he’s so afraid of school, but Rin has heard enough from Gou to piece together a story about a boy so lonely he isolated himself. Rin cannot imagine it but he understands the feeling.)

So Rin flicks him on the forehead when he’s pissed or puts him on a headlock when they’re playing around. He high-fives him after games and hugs him when they win something together (mostly arcade toys, but sometimes they partner for friendly competitions). A few times, Nagisa would visit Samezuka and settles beside Rin, wherever he might be at the time. With their sides pressed together, Nagisa would be quiet unlike usual but his actions speak for him. Rin offers all the comfort he can give, doles out the touches the younger boy needs.

And when Rin feels the same way, he can easily send Nagisa a message and they’d meet, and Nagisa would greet him with a hug, so long and tight that it’s not a greeting anymore.

Rin is catching up five-years worth of need, and Nagisa makes him feel full.


	5. "Loyalty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166003589243/day-5-loyalty).  
> It's also Canon™ that NagiRin teamed up during beach volleyball and crushed harumakorei. Because they're awesome.

“I’m on Rin-chan’s team!” Nagisa immediately says, raising one hand to get their attentions.

Rin grins and puts his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder, clearly pleased. “We’ll even give you a handicap. Two versus three. We can beat you.”

Makoto narrows his eyes and smirks, the expression weird on his usually kind face. Rei cracks his knuckles obnoxiously, and Haruka sighs like he already knows this will be tiring even before they start. Nagisa is bouncing on his heels, almost vibrating in his excitement.

“You’re on,” Makoto says.

Nagisa looks up at Rin and smiles widely. “We’ll beat them,” he says, and it’s confident. Sure. He knows how strong the two of them are together. “Rin-chan lived in Australia,” he tells them. “Of course, we’ll win.”

Rin puts on a fake scowl. “Are you just using me to win, Nagisa?”

“Do you approve?” Nagisa asks, still grinning.

“Hell yeah,” Rin says, with a laugh. “Always use the best weapons at hand.”

“I knew it,” he says, and he looks so pleased with himself. “Are you proud of me?”

Rin nods solemnly. “Always.”

Nagisa’s grin gets impossibly brighter. He rivals the goddamn sun, sometimes, and Rin doesn’t know how they’re surviving this. He elbows Rin and says, in a softer voice, quiet and just for the two of them, “I’ll always be on your side.”

Rin remembers back in elementary, when Nagisa chose to practice the relay with Rin and drop all other competitions, to support Rin’s decision and be on his side. It feels so long ago. “You’re from Iwatobi,” he says, matter of fact, as he raises one eyebrow.

Nagisa rolls his eyes and elbows him harder. Rin evades and lets his arm drop. “You know what I mean,” Nagisa says.

For a moment, Rin watches quietly as the other team huddles a few feet away from them. “I know,” he says. “Thanks.”

Nagisa nods, his expression going back to the barely-concealed excitement he had on earlier. “Now, let’s win this beach volleyball game?”

“Yeah!”


	6. "Fear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166038324638/day-6-fear).

_It’s not… it’s not a big deal. Nagisa knows it’s not a big deal._

_Not at all._

_Rin has always had an obsession with Haruka that they never understood, and that was fine. That is fine. Rin can do whatever he wants. Saying “You still hang out with these two?” was his way of saying that he doesn’t care about Nagisa and Makoto, that his care starts and ends with Haruka. He doesn’t care about them the way Nagisa does for him._

_It’s fine. People change. They move on. They’re old enough to decide which friend they want to stay and who they want to leave behind. Nagisa and Rin used to be really close, but time has passed. It’s history._

_Rin left them behind once, already. This is fine._

_Nagisa survived this once, already. He’s fine._

_“Are you… are you okay?” Gou asks him, sitting down on the chair opposite his. “You’ve been staring into space for a while now. The bell rang minutes ago.”_

_Nagisa can feel his hand shaking, but he’s fine. “I’m fine,” he says, and wills his voice to stay even. He puts on a smile that doesn’t feel real. “I was soooo bored,” he says. “I think I fell asleep with my eyes open!”_

_Gou rolls her eyes. She looks like Rin but she’s not like him at all. (Or no, not really. She rolls her eyes just like how Rin used to when Nagisa is pestering him. She’s not like the new Rin at all, though.)_

_“I need to get to Haru-chan,” he says, taking his bag and standing up. “Let’s go?” He needs to do something. He needs distraction so he doesn’t have time to think about being left behind and forgotten._

_He’s fine. He’s used to this._


	7. "Letters"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166073585683/day-7-letters)

It starts off as a joke. Or well, a prank, really.

Nagisa buys a Deathnote and writes all kinds of shit on it, and then leaves it in the Samezuka locker room. Nitori sees it and panics, because if anyone would believe a Deathnote, it’s him. The others laugh it off, until Momo drops down on the floor and says, “Take care of Pyunsuke!” as he clutches on his chest.

The others laugh, but there’s nervousness there, too.

Rin is about to kneel beside Momo to check on him when there’s a shout from outside that takes their attention. Rei is floating on the pool, seemingly unconscious. Haruka is at the poolside, staring with blank eyes. Exactly as the Deathnote says.

Nitori drops the notebook in fear. Rin rolls his eyes. “Okay, seriously. What the fuck?”

“He’s dead!” Minami says from inside, holding on to Momo with tears in his eyes. “Ohmygod, it’s real!”

Rin stares, because those are REAL tears and Momo is still unconscious and-

Nitori clutches his chest and drops down on the floor.

Rin’s eyes widen and he rushes forward in fear.

A flash of a camera stops him on his tracks. Rei is back to swimming in the pool and Takumi is gingerly wiping Minami’s tears away. Nitori sits up, smiling sheepishly. Nagisa is at the side, grinning like he just won a prize.

“Your FACE,” he says, laughing. “Rin-chan! Your FACE!”

Rin narrows his eyes and Nagisa passes the camera to Gou before running away.

 

The notebook ends up in Rin’s possessions, because they’re all assholes who likes to remind him about that prank. They’re his friends and he loves them, but it’s hard to remember when the notebook sits there on his desk with his picture in the inner sleeve. On the second page, there’s a note from Nagisa in all-blocks that says:  ** _WE PRANK BECAUSE WE CARE_** , with a drawing of a penguin beside it.

He draws a shark eating the penguin.

 

 

The next time he opens the notebook, when he notices it’s not where he left it, he sees another note. **[That’s not very nice, Rin-chan]** it says. **[Penguins and sharks should be friends. Murder is Not Nice! :( ]**

He can’t help but laugh at it as he replies: **[Sharks are predators, Nagisa]**

The notebook goes missing for a few weeks, but it comes back to Rin in the end. It’s not on his desk, this time. He finds it in his bag, the one he used when he went out to watch a movie with Nagisa during the break.

**[That was fun! We should do that again! Maybe we can go to the arcade next week? Or even an amusement park! Does Rin-chan like amusement parks? I feel like you would. I bet you like rollercoasters and ferris wheels.]**

After that, it becomes a constant. Momo calls the Deathnote their “Exchange notebook” and doodles on it, too. Nitori adds a note asking Rei about something, and Sousuke uses it to remind Makoto of something they’ve talked about before. It’s a Samezuka-Iwatobi connection, and Rin loves it.

Nagisa and Rin are the holders of it, though, so they have the most notes more than anyone.

 **[Rin-chan!!! Gou-chan said you’ll come home this weekend? SLEEPOVER PLS? - Nagisa]** with a sticker of the moon on it.

 **[You snore]** with a polaroid picture of Nagisa’s sleeping face.

The picture starts a trend, and Nagisa ends up pulling him to a purikura booth the next time they go out together. (He also puts pictures of Iwatobi in the notebook, which makes Nitori add his own pictures into the mix.)

 

 

By the end of the year, the notebook is filled to the brim. It’s thick with pictures and notes and weird little stains that shows how used it is. The cover is worn, the Deathnote covered with a bright red paper that says _Samezuka_ and a pastel blue paper that says _Iwatobi_.

Rin puts it beside his luggage while packing up all his things.

The notebook is filled with memories he will cherish, memories that will definitely help him once he’s in Australia again.

He opens it to the last page and sees their group photo on it.

**[We’ll miss you, Rin-chan! See you soon <3 - Nagisa]**


	8. "Family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166114462733/day-8-family).

Nagisa isn’t worried, or even nervous. Rin is the one who’s shaking and whose hands are sweating profusely like he’s on the way to a job interview. If anything, this is  _Nagisa’s_  interview, not his. Rin is being ridiculous.

“Rin-chan,” he says, lacing their fingers together and smiling. “I already know Micchan, you know?”

Rin freezes and stares at him with wide, incredulous eyes. “Did you just call my mom  _Micchan_?”

Nagisa nods. “Yes? I call her that all the time.”

“How often have you met my mom?” Rin looks so confused, which is hilarious. Rin is supposed to be the smart, observant one. He should know the answer to this.

“Well…” Nagisa raises his other hand to count on his fingers. “I met her when you went to Australia. I had to go to your house and thank them because my mom found out I was writing to you.” He pouts. “My sisters tried to steal my letters, you know? They were being really mean and-”

“You came to our house?” Rin expertly interjected, already used to Nagisa’s tangents.

Nagisa nods, finding nothing wrong with that. “Gou-chan was out with your grandma but Micchan let me eat cookies!”

Rin’s face does something complicated, as if he’s not sure what to feel. “ _Micchan_ ,” he repeats under his breath.

“After that, I met her when I went with Gou-chan for our study sessions. That’s  _A LOT_  of times, Rin-chan. Micchan loves me! And then, when you went to Australia again, we saw each other at the airport so we went to eat lunch-“

“What.” Rin gapes at him. “You’re  _that_  close?”

Nagisa rolls his eyes. “Rin-chan,” he sighs. “We’re facebook friends.”

“Yeah, well, you’re facebook friends with every mascot of all major league teams so that doesn’t mean anything.”

Nagisa gasps, offended. “I am close with the mascots! Didn’t you see how they tagged me for that dance video?!” He was friends with them! He commented in every picture and now he gets invites for their special events. He takes friendships seriously!

Rin scowls. “Let’s go back to my mom and how you’re close with her.”

“Isn’t this great news for you?” Nagisa says, squeezing his hand. “You don’t have to worry.”

If anything, Rin’s scowl deepens. “I was worrying about the wrong thing,” he grumbles. “If you’re close…” He lets that trail off as he shudders in apprehension.

Nagisa just laughs at his reaction. “You’re so overdramatic, Rin-chan.”

 

(Later, Rin groans in embarrassment as Nagisa and Miyako starts sharing stories about Rin and showing each other pictures, huddled close to each other on the couch and completely ignoring him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite headcanons is "Miyako loves Nagisa like a second son" because he's Gou's best friend! And the only friend who wrote to Rin when he went to Australia!


	9. "Games"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play D&D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166144163988/day-9-games).
> 
> I love the concept of D&D but don't know enough to write it well so I invented my own game. Side pairings are: SouMako, with a dash of reiharu

**0**

The boys from Iwatobi all have different ways of communicating with him. They’ve all learned how bad relationships could get when they’re closing off on each other, so they catch up whenever they can. Haruka is easy, because they have the same social circle and often go to the same Swimming Camps abroad. They see each other often enough that there’s no need for anything special. Sousuke and Makoto, who lives together in an apartment near their university, skypes him often. Rei has taken to e-mailing him long passages, with scanned PDFs of his training notebook. Gou calls often to check up on him.

Nagisa started with letters, and then e-mails, and then calls, but Rin knows it doesn’t satisfy the younger boy. It’s not enough. Nagisa misses him and the weekends they spent together. Rin spoiled him with fun adventures, and now he’s an ocean away again. Nagisa doesn’t like it.

So it’s not surprising at all when, one day, he opens his mail to see a box and a letter. It says “Play with us!!!!!!” in Nagisa’s surprisingly nice handwriting.

He tears the wrappings of the box and sees:  **Treasure Dungeon: Under The Sea**.

It’s a tabletop role-playing game. What the hell?

 

**1**

“What do you mean you’re a water dragon?!” Rin stares at his screen, disbelief clear in his voice. “That’s a special type and you only get it if-”

“I got three 20s, one 18, and one 17 for my rolls?” Makoto looks innocent, but Rin  _knows_  how competitive Makoto could be. This is too suspicious.

“Is your dice weighted?” Rin asks with narrowed eyes.

“That’s what I said!” Sousuke interjects, elbowing Makoto lightly. “Those dice rolls are too good.”

Makoto rolls his eyes and elbows him back. “You use the same dice.”

Rin winces. “Sou, you got a 1 and most of yours are below 15.” He shakes his head. “Maybe Makoto took all the luck in that house, huh?”

Makoto laughs as Sousuke scowls. “Beginner’s luck,” Makoto says graciously.

“We’re all beginners,” Haruka points out. Apparently, he’s back. Rin saw him actually leave the room earlier, possibly bored of their arguments. He’s sitting in front of his laptop now, eating what looks to be dinner.

Makoto just shrugs, unrepentant.

Nagisa’s avidly watching everything quietly, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

**2**

“I use teleport to appear in front of Haruka-senpai– I mean, um. Saitou-san… and take the blow for him!”

Rin exhales slowly, counting backwards from ten. They’ve only been doing this four times and Rei is already developing a really suspicious self-sacrificial trend. “Okay,” he sighs. “Roll the dice.”

“You can’t protect Haruka  _all the time_ ,” Sousuke grumbles. “You’re the one with the best healing spells, Rei.”

Makoto bumps their sides together with an indulgent smile. “Let him do what he wants.”

They both have a point. They do what they want to do, but Rei has the best healing spells. Rin knows that Rei understands that. A part of Rei knows that he should be standing away from the fight and watching for the perfect moment to heal their party, but a bigger part of him still thinks he should protect Haruka, who he thinks is their trump card. It’s not entirely true, given how  _Makoto is a freaking water dragon,_ but Rin lets him do it anyway _._ He’s their Dungeon Master, not their parent.

 

**3**

“I roll to flirt with the Kraken,” Nagisa says, smile wide and eyes bright.

“You roll to-” Rin sputters. “What?”

“I have the highest charisma out of all of us,” Nagisa explains. “I’ll do it. I’ll seduce the Kraken. I speak every language, you know? I have that pendant that translates sea-speech.”

Rin stares at him. Sousuke and Makoto are not-so-subtly laughing, Makoto hiding his expression on Sousuke’s shoulder. Haruka has that smile like he’s proud of Nagisa’s everything. Rei is looking over the rule books as if checking if this is possible. He’s nodding his head, though, so he’s completely for this plan, apparently.

Rin doesn’t know why he ever agreed to do this with them. He hates them. (He loves them with all his heart.)

“Okay,” Rin sighs, already feeling defeated. “Okay. Roll a d20. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Nagisa rolls. It’s a critical hit. His dice flashes bright yellow, because  _of course_  he bought the ones that light up when you get a 20.

“YES!” he shouts. Makoto’s laughter gets even louder, to the point where Sousuke has an arm around him to stop his shaking. Rei claps excitedly. Haruka is full-on smirking now.

Rin sighs again. God, why are his friends like this? (He misses them so much.) “Walk me through it, then,” Rin says. “How do you flirt with the Kraken?”

Nagisa seems thoughtful for a moment. Rin watches him type something and lean towards the screen. With waggling eyebrows, he says, “Are you an Octopus?” He waits a beat. “Because you…  _octupi_ my mind.”

“I’m a Kraken,” Rin says flatly, in the low voice he’s using for the Kraken character. In his normal voice, he adds, “Did you just google for pickup lines?”

“Yes,” Nagisa confirms without shame. “I rolled a 20, so…”

“Ugh.” Rin puts both hands on his face, groaning into it. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me, though.”

He does. He so does. Nagisa is ridiculous and he’s the whole reason why they’re all playing this ridiculous game that’s giving Rin a mild headache, but Rin loves him so much for giving them a reason to skype as a group like this.

He doesn’t say it out loud, though. They’ll have time later, when the others leave.

“The Kraken doesn’t want to be impressed by your pickup line, but its cold hearts melt at your warm delivery. It’s been a long time since anyone has joked around with the monster, and it appreciates your wit. It takes its tentacles off your submarine and off Haruka’s tail. It’s almost like he’s too surprised that it lets its guard down  _for you_.”

“Story of your life,” Sousuke mutters.

“What?”

Sousuke smiles charmingly. “Nothing,” he replies innocently.

 

**4**

“Did you just…”

“Nagisacchi, did you really-”

“Is Kraken-san  _a real boy_  now?!”

They’re all speaking in unison, all excited disbelief. Nagisa is grinning widely like he just won the freaking jackpot. Ntori and Momo looks at their screen with matching shocked expressions. Sousuke is doing a slow clap. (Makoto is busy with a part-time job, and Haruka is in a camp right now, so they’re missing two party members. Momo and Nitori joins in as guests every now and then.) 

“The Kraken was the prince all along?!” Rei sounds so amazed. “Nagisa-kun, did you figure that out? Is that why you flirted with it?”

Rin is 100% sure he didn’t. Nagisa wanted to flirt with the giant octopus monster, and that’s why he did. There is rarely ever any logic to Nagisa’s actions.

“Does this mean I can marry the Kraken?” Nagisa asks. “Do I get to be a prince of the sea?”

“Are you just using the Kraken to be royalty? I’m hurt,” Rin says, unable to stop the smile on his face.

“You know I love the Kraken, Rin-chan. Don’t question my loyalty!” Nagisa puffs up his cheeks obnoxiously. “I’ll always love the Kraken no matter where our adventures take us. Even if we’re far apart, Kraken-san is always number one in my heart.”

Rei narrows his eyes at the screen. “Is he still talking about the game, or…”

Nitori tilts his head to the right. “Was that a proposal?”

Rin could feel his cheeks burning, but he grits out, “You can’t marry the Kraken until you finish the quest, Nagisa.”

“Aw,” Nagisa says. “I’ll do my best, then! Wait for me, my prince!”

 

**5**

“As expected of Rin-chan,” Nagisa says. “A double wedding for an ending to a campaign. How romantic.”

“I didn’t do this!” Rin protests. “It’s all of you! You did this to  _my_ campaign!” He had a grand ending in mind, with them fighting a final battle and some of them possibly dying heroic deaths. He had mazes and curses planned, but Nagisa has such a weird way of acquiring shit that he ends up using to undermine Rin’s plans (like in real life) and Haruka has an uncanny ability to win situations that seems impossible to win (also like in real life). Rin’s plans were  _obliterated_ , and this is where they ended up.

Nagisa coos at his screen. “Rinrin, accept it. Your romantic side wanted this.”

(He did, in some deep part of him that wanted a happy ending for everyone, for sure. He’s never telling them about his essay-level document of their happy endings. He’ll never hear the end of it, if he does.)

“I never even thought Sousuke would become Pirate King and  _then marry a goddamn dragon,”_ he grumbles. “What the  _actual_ fuck.” Who even does that?! Rin is sure Sousuke did that just to mess with him. (A part of him wonders if this is Sousuke’s subtle way of flirting, though. He  _is_ pretty similar with Rin, after all.)

Sousuke snickers. “You had wedding themes in the folder, though. Stop lying.”

“That was for-”

Makoto grins. “For the Kraken prince’s wedding with his boyfriend?”

It was. Rin had so many plans for the wedding. He’s deleting all those bookmarks of wedding themes as soon as this call ends. (He’s not.)

“I hate all of you.”

“You  _love_ us,” Nagisa singsongs confidently.

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party is as follows:  
> (Rin - Dungeon Master and God)  
> Haruka - Mermaid  
> Sousuke - Pirate with a submarine  
> Makoto - a freakin' water dragon  
> Rei - an underwater cleric  
> Nagisa - a rogue that stows away on Sousuke's submarine


	10. Outsider POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166178850173/day-10-outsider-pov).
> 
> This is in the [Letting Go verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168514), which was the fic I wrote that eventually made me jump ship completely to NagiRin.

Gou is torn between scolding Nagisa or giving him a shovel talk. Or maybe giving her own brother a shovel talk. She had expected to see Nagisa making out with her brother in this bed, as per tradition, but seeing it now still took her by surprise. There are all kinds of feelings mixed in her right now, to be honest.

What comes out, in the end, is: “Uh… Congratulations?”

Rin immediately leaps out of the bed, eyes wide and hair wild. Nagisa simply rolls over and glances at her with a lazy look. His hair is just as disheveled and his lips are so obviously red. Almost as red as her brother’s whole face at the moment.

“I really hoped we’re past this, Nagisa-kun,” she sighs. When it happened years ago, back when Nagisa was still with Rei, she kicked them out and didn’t talk to Nagisa for weeks. But now, well. She’s really too happy about this development to complain about anything. She’s waited so long for her brother to finally take that final step, to confess to her best friend like she knew he wanted to do. All she feels now is relief.

“Eh-he?” Nagisa says, sticking out his tongue and pointing his index finger on his cheek in a cute gesture.

“I don’t know why I like you,” Rin mutters under his breath.

Gou rolls her eyes. “Brother,” she says gently, “we all know you love him.”

Rin turns ever redder. Nagisa grins.

“Are you going to stay for dinner, brother-in-law?” Gou asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, please!”


	11. AU - Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166220698168/day-11-au-canon-divergence). Set in the [Samezuka Nagisa AU](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/tagged/samezuka%20nagisa%20au/chrono), because it's my favorite canon divergence idea.

Rin wonders what would have happened if he ignored Nagisa’s letters, if his mom didn’t send it, or if Nagisa didn’t even try to send any. He wonders how things would have gone in a life without Nagisa constantly there at his side, calling on the phone and waiting for him at the airport with Gou and his mom. Everything would have been harder. He would have been all alone, and Nagisa would probably be, too.

Everyday, he’s reminded of why those letters were so important.

/–/–-\\-\

Of course, there are also days when he wonder why the hell he ever replied. Like right now, with Gou and Nagisa staring at him with matching pleading eyes. They have perfected the art, having been best friends for almost five years now. Sometimes, it seems like Nagisa knows Gou more than Rin does. It would suck if Rin didn’t know how much closer Gou and Rin are because of Nagisa pulling them to all kinds of things. (Mom jokes about Nagisa being her third child, but it’s a fact by now that Nagisa is as close to Gou and their mom as much as Rin is.)

“That sounds completely illegal,” Rin says, trying to glare at the two. Keyword being  _trying_ , because these are the two most important people in his life and he always has a hard time trying to reject them whenever they team-up against him.

“It’s just a  _tiny bit_  illegal,” Nagisa protests, leaning closer.

Gou nods twice, tugging at his arm. “You could even say it’s almost not illegal at all? Since  _I’m_  part of the Iwatobi Swim Club? We’re doing it  _for them_!”

“Right!” Nagisa nods, too, as if the motion would hypnotize Rin into agreeing. “It’s a  _gift,_ Rin-chan. We’re not doing anything bad.”

“Except for… trespassing?” Rin narrowed his eyes at the two.

“What’s a little trespassing between two rival clubs?”

/–/–-\\-\

Rin wishes he could say he tried his hardest to say no, but he knows by now that he can’t escape Nagisa and Gou so he has long learned to give up on that front. They always want what’s best for him, anyway. Or at least, what they think is best. They have… weird ideas sometimes.

This, clearly, is one of those.

Clad in all black get-up, they stay in the shadows and wait as Gou opens the gate with her key. She has one, since she’s part of the club alongside Haruka, Rei, Makoto and Ikuya. Unlike Rin, or Nagisa, or  _Nitori_ who’s with them for some reason.

“Why are you here?” Rin asks in a low tone, looking around just in case there are guards patrolling the area.

“Hazuki-kun said we were training,” Nitori answers, despair seeping into his tone. “Why are we here?”

“It’s training,” Nagisa says. “In stealth.”

“I don’t need that,” Nitori says with a frown. “Matsuoka-senpai…”

“Sorry, kid,” Rin says, patting him on the back. “If we get caught, just say Nagisa bullied you into it.”

“That’s so  _mean_ ,” Nagisa says, gasping dramatically.

“Sshhh!!!” Gou came back to shush them and lead them inside. They all stop once they reach the pool, for various reasons. Gou waits for them to react. Nagisa looks at the pool with fascination. Nitori is looking at the gate like he’s readying to escape. Rin… well. Rin is regretting this decision already.

The Iwatobi Swim Club pool is almost the exact opposite of Samezuka’s pool. It’s open, overrun by weeds, and cracking around the edges. There is  _no water_. Gou isn’t asking for a gift; she’s asking for  _hard_   _labor_.

“Why?” he says, and he’s not even sure what he’s asking exactly.

“They’re working on it,” Gou says, almost defensively. “We bought the supplies but we couldn’t do anything since it was already late.”

“It’s late  _now_ ,” Rin grumbles.

“Which is why we sneaked out!” Nagisa says, grin so bright it feels like a star fell off the sky and graced them with its presence. It almost makes Rin forget his annoyance.

Almost.

“If we get caught, Captain will chew us out,” Rin says. “We’ll say it’s all your fault.”

Nagisa just laughs at that. “Sure, you will.”

/–/–-\\-\

The next day, the Iwatobi Swim Club members find less weeds on the pool, with some of the cracks already filled in.

On the bench, Makoto finds a note that says: **[Consider it a welcome back present -Samezuka Swim Club]**

/–/–-\\-\

They don’t get caught, to Nitori’s eternal gratefulness. The poor boy almost had a heart attack when Asahi came out to greet Nagisa when they sneaked back into the dorm, but Nagisa immediately assured him that Asahi was their ally.

“I wanted to come with,” Asahi explained, “but I figured someone has to stay here to make sure you don’t get caught.”

Rin placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, “You’re a good guy, Shiina.”

With a laugh, Asahi shook his head. “You owe me one, dude.”

/–/–-\\-\

Now, they’re all eating lunch together in the cafeteria, talking about the trespassing they did last night.

“That was fun, right?” Nagisa asks, bumping Nitori’s side. “We should do that again!”

Nitori scooted away, all slumped shoulders and panicked eyes. “…Again?”

Rin offers him the most encouraging smile he could muster. “Don’t worry,” he says. “That was a one-time thing.”

Nagisa pouts. “Really? But what if-” Before he could finish that sentence, his phone rings. “Oh, it’s Gou-chan.” He clicks on it and puts it on loudspeaker immediately. “Good morning,” he answers, “You’ve reached the Samezuka Swim Club Help Line. How may I help you?”

There’s silence on the other line.

“…Gou-chan? You’re on loudspeaker,” Nagisa says in confusion.

“Thank you,” someone who is definitely not Gou says from the other line.

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa exclaims happily. “You’re welcome! Did you like our gift?”

“It was… surprising,” Makoto says, sounding unsure. “I’m glad you didn’t get caught. How did you do all that?”

Nagisa grins. “I had help from the team. Ai-chan and Rin-chan helped! Say hi, guys!”

“Hi…” Nitori says hesitantly. Rin doesn’t speak at all.

Nagisa huffs, similar to how Rin does. (They spend too much time together that Rin’s bad habits are rubbing off on him.) “Rin-chan, come on. They already know we were there.”

“Good morning,” Rin says as flat as he could.

Makoto’s voice is warm, though, when he speaks, not caring at all about Rin’s cold attitude. “You should come by when we finish this, Nagisa, Rin! You too, Nitori-san!”

“We will!” Nagisa replies excitedly.

/–/–-\\-\

Nagisa sits on the bottom bunk, hugging Rin’s pillow as he leans his back on the wall. Nitori has already gone home for the weekend, and Nagisa is waiting for Rin to finish packing so they could go. (Nagisa has permission to sleep at the Matsuoka’s this weekend, and Rin and Gou will visit the Hazuki’s the next weekend. It’s a system, by now, something that Nagisa’s parents reluctantly accepted as soon as Rin’s mom talked to them. He thinks perhaps their mom knows how hard Nagisa’s home life could be. Maybe, she even thought of how happy their own home is whenever Nagisa visits. It’s not only Rin that’s thankful for the letters. All of them are.)

“Ready?” Rin asks, picking up his bag.

Nagisa nods. “Lead the way, Rinrin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is2g i'll find the time to write this wonderful au  
> asahi as nagisa's roommate! Sousuke in Iwatobi! Rin with a better support system! All my dreams come true!


	12. Cop!Rin / Astronaut!Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166256442898/day-12-coprinastronautnagi).
> 
> Space Cop! Rin!!!

“Is he moonwalking again with the moon behind him?” Rin asks, not even looking up from where he’s currently filing a report on a missing drone. He’s pretty sure Momo stole it and ‘liberated it into space’, which might be cute for some people but is a complete headache for him personally. He would really rather spend his time preventing real crime rather than ticketing another troublemaker, like…

“Nope,” Sousuke says calmly, flipping through his newspaper and glancing up to peek at whatever Nagisa’s doing now.

 _Thank the space gods_ , Rin thinks with a sigh.

“He’s teaching the macarena to the alien blobs,” Sousuke explains.

“What the-” Rin stands up so fast, his chair topples down. Sousuke immediately starts laughing. Ignoring his unhelpful best friend, Rin runs over to the window to look outside the station. True enough, Nagisa is dancing outside, moving slowly like he’s teaching the alien blobs the steps. “Is this enough to send him to jail? I feel like he should be sent to jail.”

Sousuke keeps on laughing. “He has full authority to use the blobs for whatever purpose he may see fit.”

“ _Who_ gave him that authority?” Rin grouses.

“Senior Researcher Nanase and Educator Mission Specialist Tachibana,” Sousuke recites, as he always does when Rin complains about Nagisa. “Take it up to the nerds, Rin.”

“I’ve talked to them,” Rin says. “They said Nagisa works best in a wide space. Which is why he’s allowed to space walk as much as he wants. And play with the alien blobs he’s tasked to research.”

“If you already know, why are you still complaining?” Sousuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rin goes back to his seat. “They’re just so…” He groans. “What if Nagisa’s suit malfunctions? Or those alien blobs decide they’re man-eating, after all?”

Sousuke’s expression of curiosity melts into that of amusement and smugness. “So you’re worried?”

Rin narrows his eyes. “Of course I’m worried,” he huffs. “Nagisa is a worrying person. It’s practically a character trait.”

“Uh-huh,” Sousuke says. “Did you know the blobs are forming letter right now?” He motions towards the window, and Rin can’t help but look up. The blobs are indeed moving around to form letters.

Pinky, Rin’s personal favorite, is at the center, a luminescent pink heart in the middle of everyone else. Rin watches as they slowly line up until–

“Is that…” Rin stares.

“Yep.”

“Is he-”

“Yeeep.”

“ _Why_ is he doing this?” Rin groans again, hiding his face in his hands. Outside, Nagisa waves at their window and points to the aliens. They form [Nagisa ♥ Rin] clear for the whole space station to see. “He’s so embarrassing.”

“You’re blushing,” Sousuke teases.

“From life-ruining shame,” Rin says, despite the warmth that continues to fill his chest at the words. “Gods, if some evil alien colony doesn’t kill me in the next year, I’m pretty sure Nagisa would do the job.”

Sousuke laughs. “You’ll die from too much love.”

“Stooop,” Rin moans. He picks up his holster and puts it on, clipping his blaster in it. “I’m going on patrol. I need to escape this… place.”

“Sure,” Sousuke says, waving a hand. “Say hi to Nagisa-kun for me.”

“I’m  _not-”_

 _“_ Whatever you say, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original tags include:  
> #I..... love the sourin friendship so much  
> #also this is ridiculous but i truly do love space cop rin and astronaut nagisa  
> #alsooooo i have this whole soumako substory in my head about how sousuke goes by the training center to do guest lectures and he has THE BIGGEST CRUSH on Makoto who is the main instructor  
> #anyway nagisa def uses the blobs to do all kinds of stuff like bring rin flowers or make a shining pathway towards a table in the cafeteria for a date. it's super embarrassing and rin secretly loves it in his romantic heart


	13. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166328529683/day-13-soulmate-au).

Tooru is looking up at them with wide, innocent eyes, all wonder and excitement. “How did you know you were soulmates?” he asks. “Did papa write you clues and love poems like in that movie we saw?”

Nagisa bursts out laughing, because he’s an asshole. Rin kneels down in front of their son and ignores his husband. “Well…” How do you explain it to a child without ruining the magic of it? “It wasn’t exactly… like that.”

“I asked for his help,” Nagisa explains, ruffling Tooru’s hair fondly. “He helped me like a superhero! Isn’t Dad great?”

Tooru’s smile is just like Nagisa’s, bright and free and blinding.

Rin can’t help but smile back.

\- - -

“That was… a really nice way of putting it,” Rin says, side-eyeing Nagisa as they prepare for bed. Nagisa puts on a face mask as Rin brushes his teeth, as they do every night. “Very convenient, even.”

“I didn’t lie,” Nagisa says, immediately defensive.

Rin simply raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror. “You asked me if I knew the formula for your homework.”

“And you gave me what I needed! Like a superhero!” Nagisa doesn’t quite grin, because the face mask is starting to harden, but his eyes shine with mirth. “Rin-chan’s my hero~”

“I still can’t believe you used the soulmate bond for the first time to cheat on your homework,” Rin says, voice dripping with faux-disappointment.

“It was charming, though,” Nagisa says. “You were charmed!”

He was. He still is charmed every single day, when he sees words like [I’m bored! Let’s play tic-tac-toe!] on his arm or **[I’M MARRIED]** written in large block letters on his chest during trainings abroad. He thinks perhaps Nagisa’s blasé approach to the soulmate bond balanced out Rin’s obsession with the romantic idea of it. Now, instead of thinking of grand confessions, he thinks of comfort and communication. He thinks of grocery lists and puns written on his palm. Nagisa writes what he thinks, and Rin, in turn, does so too. It means so much more than love poems.

So yes, they might not be like the romantic movie they watched, but Rin thinks this is the kind of love he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[hey what's the formula for finding x in this triangle] followed by a sloppy drawing of a triangle appeared on his arm one day, a few months after his 16th birthday. Rin's whole fairytale dream ended that day._
> 
> _He answered it, though. And reviewed Nagisa for his exam the next day. It wasn't how he imagined meeting his soulmate at all, but it was way more interesting than in the movies._
> 
> why is nagisa the way he is


	14. Merman AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166359967913/day-14-merman-au).
> 
> this isn’t shippy or anything because I messed up and I ended up worldbuilding. I wanna expand on this D:

Rin only wants one thing: legs to walk the earth. The moment he saw the people at the beach dancing and running and sword-fighting, he knew he wanted to do that too. He sees the different things the pirates bring from different places, and he always watches the weekly film showing on the beach bar that Haruka owns. Rei shows him travel pamphlets, sometimes. Rin wants to go to Paris and Australia and to the Wall of China. There is so much to experience up there.

“The earth is made of more water than land, you know?” Sousuke says, distaste clear in his expression. “There is so much the sea could offer.”

“But there aren’t any humans there,” Rin protests. “Only monsters out to eat whatever comes near them.”

“Haruka would want to be a merman, you know? He understands the call of the sea.”

Rin shrugs. “I know that,” he says. “And if we can exchange places, I’d give him my tail.”

“Maybe you could,” Rei speaks up from where he’s perched on a nearby rock. He’s reading another one of his books, this one about magic and lore. As far as Rin knows, Rei is completely human with no trace of magic in him. “I might know someone who could help.”

Rin thinks maybe Rei knows a human who does magic. That’s not a bad idea.

What ends up happening is… a bad idea.

“This is not a witch,” Rin says flatly, looking up at the blonde on their usual rock meetup. “This is…” His hair looks like materialized sunshine, and his eyes has such an eerie gem-like color. His skin  _glows_. He has fucking wings. “Is this what I think it is…?”

“I’m not an  _it_ ,” the boy says with a scowl. “I’m a fae.”

“We don’t have witches in this island,” Rei says apologetically. “Most witches migrated to a safety haven during the war and they’ve never come back.”

“Why would they? Humans keep on trying to kill them,” Sousuke speaks up, as if that is the important part of this conversation.

“Can we focus on the fact that you brought a  _fae_?” Rin looks around in disbelief. “The fae takes what they want and I don’t want to make a deal with one!”

The fae pouts. “We take what we are owed, and you owe me nothing.”

“So, what, you’ll give me feet and I’ll forever be indebted to you?” Rin does not want to be indebted to anyone, moreso a greedy fae.

“ _You_ owe me nothing, not now, not ever,” he explains. “Haru-chan already paid me. If I give him your tail, and you get his feet, I get what I want.”

“Which is?” This sounds very suspicious. Haruka isn’t stupid, but he does some pretty out-there things for impulsive decisions.

“A lifetime supply of cake,” he answers with a shrug. “Haru-chan will bake me a cake anytime I want!”

Rin narrows his eyes. “That’s it…?”

The fae laughs, and it feels like the air around them gets warm, as if the glow of his skin and blonde hair exudes palpable heat. It’s mesmerizing. Rin wonders if all fae does that, or if this one’s special. “A lifetime supply is  _a lot_ , you know? I live a loooong life, and Merman Haru-chan will have about the same lifespan. As for you… well.”

“I know,” Rin says. “I’m ready for the consequences.”

Something soft passes through his expression, before excitement overpowers it. “Okay, then. If you’re ready.” He offers a hand. “I’m Nagisa, and I’ll make your dreams come true.”

Rin cautiously takes his hand, and then everything goes white.

He wakes up to bright pink eyes, a wide grin, and eerie glowing skin. He wakes up to an ache in his feet, and sand on his back. He wakes up on the beach, and he can’t help but laugh in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faegisa ends up joining Rin in exploring the world, but they do stop by the ocean every now and then to talk to Gou, Sousuke and Miyako, and also to get the cakes from Haruka.
> 
> Haruka still owns the bar but Makoto runs it.


	15. University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166362940138/day-15-university-au).

“I think Gou-chan’s brother is…” Nagisa narrows his eyes at the sky pensively. “Hitting on me? Maybe?”

Rei slowly turns to him, putting down the sandwich he was eating. “What?”

“I think Gou-chan’s brother is hitting on me,” Nagisa repeats.

“Rin-san?” Rei asks, eyes widening. “The TA for our Psychology class. Straight A student, captain of the swim club, dorm manager for my dorm…  _That_  guy?”

“Yup!” Nagisa waggles his eyebrows. “His As are the only straight thing about him.”

Rei grimaces. “That was a bad line.”

Nagisa just giggles in response.

“How did he hit on you?” Rei asks.

“Remember how me and Gou-chan decided to rent a unit together when we couldn’t get into the dorms?”

Rei nods.

“Well, I think Rin-chan got worried about us,” he explains. He remembers Rin coming with Gou when they moved, and how Rin kept on sending him suspicious glances as if Nagisa lured Gou into a trap or something. He remembers how Rin stayed the whole day and promised that he’ll visit any time Gou needs him and that he’ll still try to find a place for Gou in the dorms. He remembers how Rin took him aside and asked him what his intentions were. Nagisa had laughed so hard for so long that Rin’s whole angry façade melted into confusion. Since then, Rin has been coming by and cooking for them or treating them outside. “We ended up spending lots of time together, and now he doesn’t even care if Gou-chan isn’t around. He just asks me to hang out when he’s stressed.”

“I can imagine that,” Rei says. “You’re pretty refreshing.”

“I know,” Nagisa says cheekily.

“But that doesn’t mean he’s hitting on you.”

Nagisa slaps him on the arm. “Stop doubting me!” he scolds. “I’m not done telling the story!” He crosses his arms and gives Rei his most disappointed look. “Anywaaaay, Rin-chan figured out that I needed some books too while Gou-chan was talking about her classes, so the next time he came by, he took me shopping and paid for all my books.”

“…what?”

“Yeah! He kinda knows my situation at home? Like, I  _had_ to tell him I’m working part-time because my mom won’t give me my allowance until I change my course, so he knows it’s pretty tight, but I didn’t expect him to buy me books! It was expensive!”

“ _Books_. Plural.”

Nagisa nods vigorously, saying, “Right? Right?! It was so weird!”

“Maybe he just cares about… education?” Rei grimaces at his own words.

“Rei-chan, we ate dinner after and he paid for everything,” Nagisa explains. “He said he has money from winning competitions and his part-time, but… He walked me back to my apartment and didn’t even ask if Gou-chan was inside. He just hugged me and left?”

Rei sighs. “Yeah, I see how that’s definitely… hitting on you.” He scrunches up his nose. “Or courting? I think courting is the right term.”

“Huh. Right! That sounds way more like him!” Nagisa laughs. “He’s a romantic, deep inside.”

“I know so much more about Rin-san now than I ever wanted to know,” Rei complained. “Does this mean you’re going to date him?”

“Hell yeah,” Nagisa replies with a huge grin. “He buys me things and cooks me food! Of course I’ll date him!”

“That sounds like he’s your sugar daddy,” Rei says, frowning.

“He can be whoever he wants to be~” Nagisa leers.

“Ugh, no. Stop. I don’t wanna know whatever you’re planning.”

Nagisa laughs.

 

(The next time Rin comes by, Nagisa pulls him to the whiteboard in the kitchen. It says [Do you like me? Y or N]. Rin rolls his eyes hard, but he does encircle the Y. After kissing Nagisa, of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely based on [this](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/139299024466/luninosity-overhead-while-walking-to-the)


	16. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166393941573/day-16-coffee-shop-au)

Nitori stared in confusion as Sousuke started making four lattes without prompting. It was a fairly free afternoon and there wasn’t any new customers. He’s new here though, so he figured there’s probably a reason for it. “Hey,” he called out. “Who are those for?”

Sousuke smirked. “We’re delivering it.”

“We don’t do deliveries,” Nitori said, frowning. “Are we even allowed to go outside during our shift?”

“It’s for Penguins Pizza,” Sousuke said, continuously working on the lattes and placing them in one big bag. “You and I are going to deliver it.”

“But we can’t-”

“It’s fine, Ai,” Rin said from where he was bagging a box of pastries. “Nagisa wants to meet you, so.” He shrugged.

Nitori stared at his boss. “Nagisa?”

Sousuke leaned in as if imparting a grand secret. “Nagisa owns Penguins Pizza, so every Thursday during the quietest time, we make them latte and they send us pizza.” He leaned in closer, whispering, “It’s Rin’s way of flirting with him.”

Rin stood up and kicked him on the shin, placing the bag of pastry beside the lattes. “I am  _not_ flirting with him.”

Sousuke rubbed his shin with a whine, but when he looked up, he was smirking again. He winked at their boss and said, “Sure, you aren’t.” He looked down at the pastries and whistled. “I don’t remember baking these strawberry shortcakes? Pretty sure these are more expensive than the pizza they’ll send us.”

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled. “Bring the pizza to my office.” He walked out, his whole face red.

(Later, Sousuke laughed until he cried when he saw the heart-shaped pepperonis in the pizza Nagisa proudly presented them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem speaking of coffee, click the original link to buy me coffee ; )
> 
> additional headcanons:  
> > Iwatobis work at Penguins Pizza, which is kind of a diner-type place where the waiters wear rollerblades. They're the type of place that hosts birthday parties and shit. An all-around family-friendly place. (Nagisa lives in the apartment above the diner because he's barely scraping by? He's earning money but he's bad at handling money + he just ran away from home during college so he has loans to pay)  
> > Samezukas work at Captain Coffee, which is an artisinal coffee shop with lots of fancy types of beans and also many kinds of gourmet pastries? (They have normal type of pastries too but they're most famous for being an elite coffee shop.) Hipsters love the place, and business people. They won an award for best shop in town or something. They bring in tourists from other cities. Over-Achievers, this lot.  
> > Sousuke bakes their pastries, Momo mans the cashier, Nitori is the barista. Rin hosts a grandma book club in the cafe in the morning during sundays hoho


	17. Supernatural Beings AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166464922273/day-17-supernatural-beings-au)

Nagisa closed his eyes and focused, sensing how many life force was around the room and beyond it. “Twelve?” he asked, turning to look at the giant wolf beside him. “There’s twelve, right?”

The wolf, unable to reply, playfully nipped at his ankle and growled low.

“I’m wrong?” Nagisa growned and focused again. There’s something off from the area behind them, like there’s a cloak or– “Oh! Someone’s trying to do a spell!”

The wolf leapt up and maneuvered to run towards the back, attacking whoever was trying to prepare that attack spell. Nagisa grinned and snapped both hands, conjuring up his swords. He could use magic to restrain everyone, but it’s been a while since he fought anyone for real. He missed it.

\- - -

Rin looked around the room at the injured hunters and the tied up bandits. “Hm,” he said. “Not bad, huh?”

“I think I found Gou-chan’s necklace,” Nagisa said, rummaging through the pile of bags the bandits had. “Do you think I can take these other things? I need them.” He raised a large package, showing wide puppy eyes at Rin.

“Put everything that aren’t ours,” Rin said sternly. “We’re not thieves.”

“But! These are  _food_ , and they’ll go bad if we leave them here. The army won’t find this place for hours, Rin-chan. Release the food!”

Rin sighed and walked over to his side, peering down at the open box filled with luxurious sweets and various spices. These are probably stolen from the caravan to the King’s palace. Nagisa had a point: these will go bad, and the palace is most likely not searching for these. They have enough money to just buy more.  “Fine,” he conceded. “But you’re bringing all of it to the camp so you can share.”

Nagisa pouted but agreed. He liked sweets more than anyone, but he knew the value of sharing and giving back to the pack. Despite not being a wolf, despite not even being human, he has the biggest need to belong.

\- - -

It has been 5 years since Nagisa joined their nomadic pack. Gou found his vessel inside a time capsule under a sakura tree, which she considered a sign. (As a seer, she doesn’t use that term lightly. She thought Nagisa was brought to them, that this was meant to be. She believed that, even now.)

Only Rin’s touch was able to free him from the bottle he was sealed in, which might have something to do with Rin being an alpha werewolf (or maybe something else.) Since then, Rin and Nagisa has been inseparable.

“I found your necklace!” Nagisa announced as soon as he walked into the cave they were using as shelter. “And strawberries!”

Ai, an 8 year old boy they found orphaned outside of a warzone, perked up at that, slowly inching forward timidly. Momo, a boy of the same age they adopted into their pack alongside his brother, was much more obvious with his excitement, immediately jumping forward to tackle Nagisa to the ground.

Nagisa easily transformed into smoke to escape the attack, materializing beside Gou and safely giving her their loot. “Everything we find, we share!”

Rin chuckled from the entrance. “As if you weren’t thinking of taking some for yourself.”

“I just thought about it!” Nagisa protested. “Besides, Rin-chan’s always there to stop me, so it’s fine!”

“What am I, your conscience?” Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Of course not,” he said. “I’m your  _mate_.”

Gou giggled at Rin’s bewildered expression. Her brother’s face was red to the roots of his hair, and his jaw fell in shock. “You can’t just  _say_ that,” he spluttered.

“Rinrin,” Nagisa said. “You’ve thought about it. And I’m magic, so I  _know_ it’s true.”

“Are you actually going to talk about this in front of the whole pack?”  Gou asked, unable to hide the glee in her voice.

“No,” Rin said, at the same time Nagisa said: “Sure, why not?”

Gou laughed, alongside the other members of their pack. Even Ai giggled quietly to himself.

“We’re talking about this,” Rin said, “in my room. Privately.”

“Oooh~” Nagisa said, winking at Rin. “Interesting choice.”

“Shuttup, Nagisa.”

The pack watched in amusement as their alpha dragged his mate into their own alcove.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is the prince of the kingdom, Sousuke is his werewolf knight, Makoto is the palace's seer, and Asahi joins the nomadic pack later :D


	18. Superpower AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166468500078/day-18-superpower-au).  
> Loosely based on Sky High aka The Best Superhero Movie of All Time™

Rin first saw him during free period, eating lunch with other sidekicks. He was laughing and talking with his friends when two assholes stole his friends’ glasses. They threw it down and was about to step on it, when suddenly, they fell to the ground. One of his friends, a tall boy with olive-colored hair, knelt down and lightly touched their foreheads, sending them to sleep.

It was… amazing. No one else noticed, because chaos always happened in the cafeteria, and potential heroes always tried to bully the sidekicks.

But Rin saw. Rin saw and he wondered what the blonde boy’s power was.

* * *

 

“When you become a hero, can I become your sidekick?”

One day, the blonde boy walked up to him and asked this question as if they knew each other. Rin stared at him in shock. At his side, Sousuke whispered, “Oh, it’s that time, huh?”

It was almost the deadline for heroes to pass a name for someone they’d like to work with in their internship on the field. Rin hadn’t thought about anyone, since it was not required as long as they could handle themselves. He was strong enough on his own. He didn’t need a sidekick.

“I don’t need a sidekick,” he said, just as Nitori said, “You don’t have powers.”

“I  _have_ powers,” the boy protested. “I just don’t  _know_ how to use them.”

That was a lie. Rin saw with his own two eyes how this boy knocked two hero-class students unconscious. It niggled at him again, that curiosity.

“You may not need a sidekick,” the boy added, “but I need a hero! Please, Rin-senpai, put my name in!” His eyes were wide and clear, and Rin felt like he was being sucked in.

Rin was silent for a few seconds before he nodded in agreement. “Sure,” he said. There was no reason not to help a fellow student. And this way, he could answer that question that has been bothering him for months now.

* * *

 

(Before Nagisa (the blond boy) talked to him, Rin had noticed him every free period. He waited for weeks but Nagisa never used his powers again. Instead, what Rin saw was Nagisa’s laughter and the way he clung to people. He saw the way Nagisa seemed to know exactly what to say when his friends are sad. He saw how Nagisa seemed to brighten a room just by existing.)

* * *

 

“So,” Sousuke said, sitting beside him as they waited for their professor to arrive. “Do you like Hazuki or something?”

Rin frowned. “What?”

“You agreed to work with him, and you  _hate_ working with sidekicks.” Sousuke was giving him this All-Knowing-Look™.

“Maybe I just want a change of pace,” Rin replied with a shrug.

“You also kept on watching him every break.”

“What-”

Sousuke smirked. “I finally figured it out,” he said smugly. “I knew you were interested on someone in that table, but I couldn’t pinpoint who. I thought you like Tachibana or something.”

“I won’t step on your toes like that, bro,” Rin said mildly, still trying to process everything else he said.

“Thanks,” Sousuke said, chuckling. “Anyway, it’s obvious you like Hazuki.”

Rin closed his eyes and massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming in. “I don’t  _like_ him. I didn’t even know his name til he talked to me.”

“But you’re  _interested_ ,” Sousuke urged. “Admit it.”

“I’m interested,” Rin agreed, “but on a completely different way, asshole.”

“Yeah?”

“Ai said he doesn’t have powers, but I’ve seen him use it.”

Sousuke blinked. “Oh.” He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then went, “Ooooh.”

“What?”

“This isn’t a ‘he’s cute’ type of crush. It’s a nerd-crush.” Sousuke started laughing, placing a hand on his mouth to stifle it.

“Fucker,” Rin said. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Oh boy,” Sousuke said. “This would be so interesting.”

* * *

 

For weeks, Rin worked with Nagisa on patrolling with their designated hero, and learning from the professionals. Nagisa was diligent, but too hyper. He was earnest, but easily distracted. Rin felt tired just looking at Nagisa, sometimes. Nagisa had so much energy, and most of the time, he used it on random things that didn’t go towards learning more. He was the type to do things  _for the fun of it_.

Through those weeks, Rin never once saw Nagisa use his powers. Sasabe, their designated hero, seemed to expect nothing from Nagisa and never asked for him to do anything that required superpowers.

Rin, on the other hand, was asked to use his powers to formulate plans and analyze the villains in the city. (He had to watch dozens of footages and read boring and messy hero notes, but he was used to it. Nagisa, on the other hand, got bored and started talking about his friends. Rin now knew more about Tachibana and Ryuugazaki more than he ever cared to know.)

* * *

 

They were on one scouting trip (Rin had asked permission to get closer to the villain lair to formulate a plan of attack, since his powers worked best when he saw the physical terrain) when Nagisa finally showed his powers.

Rin was too busy collecting data and looking at the surroundings to notice the car that had stopped a few yards away from them, and so, he didn’t notice the gun being aimed at him.

Nagisa did, though.

Nagisa noticed, and the next thing they knew, the villain was lying on the floor, shivering from head to toe. “No,” he moaned. “Please, stop! Make it go away!”

“What.” Rin looked at the all-powerful villain that hasn’t been apprehended by anyone since he showed up a month ago. “What the fuck.”

“I think we should tie him up,” Nagisa said, wincing. “And gag him? I hate the sound they make when Mako-chan isn’t around to calm them down.”

Rin did everything mechanically, his mind whirring with all the new information.

* * *

 

“You can set off their fear response,” Rin said, hours later. He walked over to where Nagisa was eating his dinner and sat down in front of him. “You can make them hallucinate! You  _brought down a supervillain!”_

Nagisa frowned. “He was going to kill us.”

“He was going to kill  _me_ ,” Rin corrected. “I didn’t notice anything and you could have dodged.”

“I didn’t want you to die,” Nagisa said.

“So you used your powers.”

“It doesn’t really work that way,” Nagisa explained. “I don’t know how it works.”

“But you used it,” Rin insisted. “Because you thought I was in danger.”

“You  _were_  in danger,” Nagisa said, punching him on the arm. “You almost died.”

“But I didn’t! Because you were there! And you have  _mind melting_ powers.” Rin still could not comprehend how anyone in their school let Nagisa be in  _hero support_. Nagisa had the potential to be something  _fantastic_. The fact that he was sunshine in human form and yet had nightmare powers was… It was the best thing a hero could be. He was bright enough to give strength to people and yet powerful enough to make villains tremble! He was  _a monster_  who chose to do good. It’s like a fucking fairytale.

“I don’t melt minds,” Nagisa complained, grimacing. “That sounds gross, Rin-chan.”

“We have the same type of powers,” Rin went on. “Maybe we can train together.” Rin had the power to analyze terrains and movements and project his plans to his teammates. He could speak to their minds and coordinate their actions. Nagisa was in the same category of powers, except he projected nightmares instead of plans.

Rin could do something about this.

* * *

It took months before Nagisa learned to intentionally use his powers. Rin taught him how to be alert, how to focus his mind and imagine defending people. He taught Nagisa to fight too, just in case. By the time they were finished with their internship, Nagisa could strike down anyone he wanted.

* * *

"Your sidekick is terrifying, just fyi,” Sousuke whispered, watching as Nagisa happily took down two bullies with his bare hands. “What the hell kind of internship were you on?”

“Nagisa apprehended Quake,” Rin said proudly.

“…the one who almost levelled Tokyo? The one no hero could catch? That guy?”

“Yep.”

“He’s a monster.”

“Yeeep.”

“You totally have a crush on him now, huh?”

Rin sighed. “Yep.”

* * *

 

“When we graduate, will you let me become your sidekick?” Nagisa asked, sitting down beside him in the cafeteria.

“Nope,” Rin said, then took a bite of his lunch. He watched as Nagisa pouted and punched him on the arm angrily.

“I thought we were a team now!” he said, and he genuinely looked sad.

Rin didn’t want to say this here, right now, but Nagisa left him with no choice. “I meant, you won’t be my sidekick,” he explained. “You’re too powerful for that.”

“What?”

“Me and Sasabe-san are petitioning for you to get a hero license.”

Nagisa’s eyes were as wide as saucers now. “What?!”

“That way, we can be partners.”

It was like the sun shone a light directly at their table, the way everything felt warm and bright. Nagisa could trigger fear from enemies, but his smile caused joy to bloom in Rin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superpowers:  
> Rin - tactical telepathic projection (and coercion, if needed)  
> Nagisa - telepathic projection; fear-based  
> Makoto - Calming Touch™ (he once touched a person when he was a child and they calmed so much they almost got into a coma??? poor Mako has Lots of Issues and i wanna write more about him)  
> Haruka - ~~water bending~~ liquid manipulation  
>  Nitori - Technopath  
> Momo - can talk to animals  
> Sousuke - super strength  
> Rei - retractable butterfly wings that regenerate when injured (but it takes time, and he needs to concentrate on the process)
> 
> As with most of these, there's a tiny soumako subplot in my head about how sousuke couldn't control his powers when he was frustrated and makoto helped him with his calming powers


	19. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166504194903/day-19-harry-potter-au).

The Great Hall grew quiet as Headmaster Amakata announced the arrival of the two schools they will be competing against. Durmstrang students marched in perfect formation, feet in synch with the drumbeat. They all wore dark red coats with fur laced in them. They all looked serious, and dangerous. Beauxbatons followed suit, swaying in with light steps, their silk uniforms shimmering like excess magic from a wand. Their light blue uniforms looked light and comfortable, but also fashionable. They all looked deceptively sweet but dangerously beautiful.

 

+

 

Tachibana Makoto was chosen as Hogwart’s representative. He was a hufflepuff who was liked by all. He smiled humbly as he was called, but it felt like he knew he was going to be chosen. Behind that amiable smile was sharp competitive edge.

Hazuki Nagisa, a boy a year younger, was chosen as Durmstrang’s representative. His blonde hair was attention-grabbing, especially with the muted dark colors of his uniform. His expression was stony, but his eyes shone with a determined light.

Matsuoka Rin was chosen as Beauxbatons’ representative. He had an alluring smirk that made you want to know him more, made you want to come closer, but there was also an air of danger around him that made people give him space. He was a beautiful paradox, and most people swooned when he stepped in front.

 

+

 

“The first task involves dragons,” Rin said quietly as soon as he sat in front of the two. Makoto was doing homework, while Nagisa was reading A History of Magic. Rin found them sitting beside each other in silence, so he figured this was the best chance to tell them what he knew.

“Why are you telling us this?” Makoto asked, genuinely confused.

Nagisa smiled slightly and said, “This isn’t a trick, is it?”

Rin shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “I’m going to win whether you know about it or not.” He shrugged, all confidence. “I like it better when there’s a level playing field.”

“You’re here to perform,” Nagisa concluded, an amused light in his eyes. “You’re treating the games as a show.”

“Isn’t it?” Rin asked, smiling that beautiful smile that made people kneel before him and give him everything he wants. He’s mastered that art, after seven years in Beauxbatons. He was sorted into the house with the butterfly as their icon, after all.

Nagisa’s expression finally broke down from its initial blankness. His lips curving up in a smile that matched the glimmer in his eyes. “Durmstrang doesn’t think so,” he said.

“But you do,” Makoto said, noticing the phrasing as well. Rin grinned at him, and Makoto grinned back.

“I still want to win,” Nagisa said, not answering. He was smiling mischievously, though, like he had a plan under his sleeves and he was excited to show it.

“Not happening,” Rin answered easily. “I’ve got the first task completely locked in.”

“Well then,” Makoto said, that fierce competitiveness once again seeping into the surface, “there are two other games we can win, right?”

Nagisa nodded, staring Rin right in the eyes. “Watch out, Rinrin. We’re coming for you~”

 

+

 

Rin did win the first test, having been an expert at handling dragons. He easily tamed the giant fire-breathing dragon with a simple ritual-like dance, and then took the egg they were supposed to get. Makoto came in 2nd, after using a sleeping potion on the dragon. Nagisa finished last, getting singed in the process.

Nagisa won the second test, an underwater challenge for them to save the ones they cared about. He used a spell and swam easily through, saving his friend Rei from the depths of the lake. Makoto couldn’t even stay in the water for long, so Nagisa saved Makoto’s best friend Haruka too.

For the last test, Makoto got to the end of the maze first, followed closely by Nagisa. Rin ended up last, with bogarts chasing after him. He banished them in front of everyone, though, which was enough to take the sting out of the loss.

 

+

 

It was a triple-tie, of course.

Rin was not expecting any less from those two.

 

+

 

“You’re not like the others,” Rin said, sitting on the grass beside Nagisa. He’s still reading A History of Magic, but he’s about halfway through. Rin is thoroughly impressed. “You’re…” Softer, maybe. Kinder? There’s a light in Nagisa that seems to shine through all the gray and dark reds of Durmstrang. It was like they tried to package him into a boring little box but he’s pure light inside and cannot be truly contained.

“I’m what?” Nagisa smiled but kept his gaze down the book.

“Surprisingly a nerd?” Rin asked, laughing as soon as Nagisa slapped his arm.

“I like history,” Nagisa said. “And I’m not that good at the Dark Arts, so. I like having this break. I get to study what I want.”

“Sounds like you’re in the wrong school, then,” Rin said. He thought maybe Nagisa fit more with the Beauxbatons, with his blonde hair and dazzling eyes and beautiful smile.

“I’m thinking of moving here,” Nagisa shared. “For my last year.”

Rin blinked. “What?”

“Hogwarts feels  _right_ ,” he said. “It feels more free. And I’ll be legal by next year so I get to decide where I’ll study. I like it here. Their history is nice.”

“Oh.”

Nagisa waggled his eyebrows playfully at him. “Disappointed?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Why would I be?”

“Aw,” Nagisa said. “You know you’ll miss me!”

He would. Makoto was a steady presence and a good competitor, but Nagisa was chaotic in a way that made Rin want to have more time observing him, to have more time being near him. It’s addicting, like a Veela’s charm.

“Don’t worry,” Nagisa added, bumping their shoulders together. “I’ll write you letters. And when we graduate, we can hang out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rin smiled, already looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin as Beauxbatons is my favorite aesthetic


	20. Fairytale AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 

“We should escape this place,” Nagisa whispered, peering up at the red-haired man sitting on top of the salt shakers. “Humans should stick together.”

Rin sneered. “I’m not human, and you were trespassing. Makoto’s good enough of a person to make sure you don’t get eaten.”

“Makoto?”

“The owner of this house,” Rin explained, rolling his eyes in disdain.

“The  _giant_?!”

Rin sighed and placed a hand on his face as if he couldn’t handle looking at Nagisa one moment longer. “Everyone here, except you and me, are giants. Why are you that shocked? Didn’t you notice one before trespassing here?”

Nagisa scrunched up his nose. “Why are you so calm? Aren’t you prisoner too?”

Rin scoffed. “Excuse me,” he said. “I’m nothing like you. I came here to be protected. Me and the giants have a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“Oh!” Nagisa remembered one of the first things he saw before he got captured. “Your tears turn into diamonds! That was neat! So you pay them and you live here to be protected?” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to rearrange his ideas about this place. “That’s so cool. That means they’re nice, right? That’s good. I don’t want to get eaten.”

“You’re a pile of bones,” Rin said.

“I was  _starving_ ,” Nagisa replied with a pout. “It took days to reach the top of the beanstalk, you know? And before that, my sisters stole my food, so…”

Rin stared at him, eyeing him up and down as if seeing him for the first time. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten a proper meal?”

Nagisa frowned. “Honestly?” He hummed. “A week? Maybe? Does cheese on a bread for lunch count as a proper meal?”

Rin looked horrified at that.

\- - -

Later, Rin told Makoto everything he knew, and Makoto gave Nagisa a piece of the meat he was eating. It was the most delicious meal Nagisa has ever eaten.

\- - -

“Are you ever going back down the beanstalk?” Rin asked, a few weeks later.

Nagisa laughed, jumping up and climbing the salt shaker to sit beside Rin. “The beanstalk was taken down weeks ago, Rinrin.”

“Don’t call me that,” Rin said, almost by instinct; and then, finally registering what he said, “What?!”

“Mako-chan asked me if I wanted to stay,” Nagisa said. “And Haru-chan offered me a job at the workshop!”

“But- but  _why?”_

Nagisa shrugged. “You gave me food,” he said.  _You gave me a home_.

“You’re so weird,” Rin said with a huff. “And you eat too much. I can’t believe Makoto let you stay.”

Nagisa elbowed him. “Aren’t you happy I’m staying?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “You know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal gentle giant Makoto taking care of starving boy Nagisa and magical diamon-producing crybaby Rin... what a weird but good idea


	21. Flowershop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166566921503/day-21-flowershop-tattoo-au).

“You don’t look like a tattoo artist,” Rin said, eyeing the long sleeves and black slacks and the way his hair was slicked up with no strand out of place.

“You don’t look like a florist,” Nagisa shot back with a grin.

Rin would give him that, since he was wearing a black band shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was loose and messy, having just woken up from a nap. He was pretty sure there was smudged eyeliner around his eyes.

“I just woke up,” Rin explained. He shrugged. “And the store’s close right now for the shopping center festivities.”

Nagisa nodded. “Mine, too.” He folded the sleeves up, revealing elaborate tattoos on his arms. There was a penguin stepping on a watercolor rainbow and shiny chrome constellations around it. His other arm had an honest-to-god multicoloured dragon. It looked strangely delicate and beautiful, unlike Rin’s image of dragon tattoos. “But I need flowers for my mother. Something big and beautiful enough to distract her from these.”

“Isn’t that what the long sleeves are for?” Rin asked as he started to go around the shop, searching for his best flowers. Most of his supplies were already at the stage and around the streets for the festival, but he still had enough for an elaborate bouquet, at least.

“Won’t hurt to have more distractions?” Nagisa shrugged. “Something that says ‘I’m well-off enough to buy a bouquet for you, mom’ maybe?”

“And do you want it to be worth that much too?” Rin couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him. They both knew Nagisa didn’t have that type of money to throw around.

Nagisa immediately pouted. “Don’t I get the Friends and Family Discount?”

“You are neither,” Rin immediately replied, even though their shops have been beside each other for more than a year now and Nagisa was practically a fixture in his weekly dinners with Gou. “I’ll offer a Festival Discount, though.”

“Sure,” Nagisa agreed, laughing. “Call it whatever you want, Rinrin. We all know it’s a ‘you clean up good and I’m in awe’ discount.”

He did clean up good, and Rin was definitely in a bit of awe at seeing his usually messy neighbour looking all prim and proper, but he would never say that out loud. “That’s not a thing,” he said instead.

\- - -

A month later, it happened again.

“What’s up?” Rin asked, grimacing at Nagisa. While he was surprised the first time he saw it, the ironed semi-formal clothes did not fit Nagisa’s image at all and upon closer inspection, it was obvious how awkward he was about it. The novelty of seeing him in it had easily worn off. “Family reunion already?”

“My dad came back from the states,” Nagisa complained. “So he’s making us do family dinner once a month.”

Rin winced. He knew what Nagisa thought of his family. He knew that Nagisa ran away from home after High School and did odd jobs while he couch surfed for almost a year. After getting the job apprenticing for a tattoo shop, he worked hard on his own and rented a small room of his own. About two years later, his father found him and offered him a loan to build his own shop.

Nagisa had paid that loan already, starving himself and barely buying anything to make sure he paid it in full as fast as he could. (Rin had found him sitting in front of his shop, eating a single piece of onigiri for lunch, and offered some of his lunch. He’d explained that Gou worked at a Lunch Box Delivery Shop and gave him more than he needed everyday. “Your sad, hungry face is bad for my business,” he’d said. Week later, he realized he had fed a stray and Nagisa won’t ever leave them alone now. He didn’t really mind.)

“Do you have to go?” Rin asked.

“It’s the polite thing to do, Rin-chan,” Nagisa said tiredly. It was a bad look, and Rin did not like it one bit.

“Fuck politeness,” Rin growled. “It’s not polite, the way they treat you.” All of Nagisa’s sisters had high-paying jobs, and his parents worked in multi-national companies that afforded them a lifestyle of travelling around the world. They all looked down on Nagisa, as if he disappointed them by choosing a profession he liked and working hard in it.

Nagisa’s mood seem to lift at that, smile becoming more genuine. “It’s not,” he agreed. “But I’m going anyway.”

“Being the bigger person? That doesn’t sound like you.”

Nagisa laughed this time, hitting him on the chest lightly. “Stop being mean to a customer!”

Rin rolled his eyes but bowed his head in mock regret. “I’m very sorry, customer-sama. How should I help you today?”

\- - -

The third time, just two weeks later, Nagisa was wearing a more formal suit than normal and he left a rented car parked outside.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Rin said with an annoyed tone. Nagisa looked even more downtrodden than before, and Rin was just about ready to go to the Hazuki’s and give them a piece of his mind.

“It’s my sister’s birthday,” Nagisa explained. “She’s having a large party.”

“No shit.”

“She’s my  _sister_ ,” Nagisa said, and his voice was almost pleading, like he wanted Rin to understand. “Even if you fight, you’d always support Gou-chan, right?”

“Gou doesn’t treat me like shit, ever,” Rin said. “Don’t even try to compare.”

Nagisa sighed. “Yeah, okay. That was bad. Gou-chan’s the best.”

“And your sisters are  _the worst_.”

“I can’t just not go,” Nagisa said. His eyes were sad and his lips were turned down in a deep frown. Everything about him screamed  _defeated_ , and it didn’t sit well with Rin, who has seen him rise up from everything life threw at him. “I already left them once.”

“Because you had to,” Rin said, reaching over to place a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “Because they didn’t understand you. What you did wasn’t wrong, Nagisa. If you don’t go right now, that would be okay too. She’s having a big party, right? There will be plenty of people there to celebrate with her.”

“I already rented a car,” Nagisa complained weakly.

“Hm.” Rin hummed. “We could go for a joy ride,” he said. “And get Gou after her work. We can go star gazing up the mountain.”

“…Oh,” Nagisa said, looking at Rin with wide eyes. “We can?” He sounded hopeful, and as if his earlier exhaustion was being drained away. “I can do that?”

“You can,” Rin said and ruffled his hair. “But you have to change out of those clothes. Those looks…”

“I know,” Nagisa moaned, readily pulling on his tie. “It’s suffocating.”

“You look better wearing your usual clothes, anyway.”

Nagisa smiled brightly for the first time since he came in today. “Did you just say I look good everyday?”

“That’s not what I said at all, brat.”

\- - -

“I’ll send her a bouquet of flowers,” Nagisa said, the next day. He looked refreshed now, like the weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He’d also put on the piercings he’d been missing the past few days. Nagisa was himself again, and Rin couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“Cool,” he said with a nod. “I’ll make something good.”

“Do I get a Friends and Family discount?” Nagisa asked, leaning on the counter and smiling cheekily at him.

Rin watched him for a second, remembering the day they had yesterday. They spent all night eating and watching the stars, talking and laughing with each other. Nagisa never looked that free when talking about his own family. He always looked like he belong when eating with the Matsuokas.

“Of course,” Rin said warmly. “You’re family.”


	22. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166606019258/day-22-royalty-au)  
> set in [this verse](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/93504218373/im-writing-a-thing-and-im-posting-it-here) (aka Dragon!Rin / Prince Nagisa AU).

“I get it now!” Nagisa faced the throne, face alight with wonder. He finally put the puzzle pieces together. He knew what the quest was about. It wasn’t about getting fame through killing the dragon or getting some priceless treasure in the dragon’s room. It was always about  _the journey_ , for him, and the answer was there too.

The dragon was a man named Matsuoka Rin, the Guardian of Sano, the heir of the desert. Along the way, Nagisa met his family, and saw that the dragon was not a dictator or a monster. Rin was the kindest leader Nagisa has ever met, and that was why Sousuke (the strongest prince), Ai (the most hardworking wizard) and Momo (a prodigious knight) followed him. It was never about the power of the dragon; it was about the heart of the man.

The most important treasure Nagisa found in his quest was  _Rin_.

“I know what I have to do!”

* * *

“Why are you back?” Rin growled, wings spreading wide behind him, smoke spewing out of his mouth as he spoke. He was as large and majestic as when Nagisa first saw him. “You said your quest was done, and you failed. You  _left_.”

Nagisa grinned widely and spread his arms on either side. “I messed up!”

Rin made another one of those low growls that vibrated through the room. It displaced the dirt around Nagisa’s feet with its intensity.

“I didn’t understand what I had to do, but see, I could get an extension, since what I needed to do was under the duties of a King.” Nagisa crossed his arms and nodded to himself, exuding pride. He was really glad he realized it and read all those laws regarding diplomatic travels. He never thought those would come in handy.

“Get to the point, prince,” Rin said, the sound still more snarl than actual words. He said  _prince_  like it was a curse.

“King, actually,” Nagisa corrected smugly. “I turned 18 so we had this whole coronation ceremony. I didn’t want to attend the party, you know?! I wanted to travel to Sano immediately, but my sister bound me with a spell. Which I’m pretty sure was treason? I don’t think you’re supposed to put a spell on your new king and-”

“Get to the point, Nagisa,” Rin repeated. He sounded more exasperated now, more like his usual self. It gave Nagisa the confidence to continue.

“I didn’t want to leave this place,” Nagisa admitted. “It felt like leaving would be a big mistake, because I felt connected to Sano. I felt connected  _to you_.” He smiled, a bit nervously. “As King, I can never leave Iwatobi for longer than a few days. Every travel should be for the kingdom. Every visit a diplomatic mission. That’s the burden I was born with.”

“I know,” Rin said. “We’ve talked about this. You have your kingdom to rule, and I have my kingdom to protect.”

Nagisa grinned. “Yeah, see. That’s what I was thinking about. Do you know which kingdom has the biggest army at its disposal? The smartest spell casters? Iwatobi is protected.”

“I could obliterate armies on my own.” Rin puffed up smoke, seemingly offended at Nagisa’s insinuations.

“I know,” Nagisa said, laughing. “You are the heart of Sano. I will never ask you to leave your kingdom. Honestly, I think Prince Sousuke and Guardian Gou won’t let me leave alive if I even try to persuade you to.”

Rin lowered his head, eyes narrowing as he stared more intently at Nagisa.

“But I realized something when I left,” Nagisa continued. “Our kingdoms would benefit if we have a treaty in place. If we… if we help each other. If we could somehow… uh, join together, even?”

“Are you going to ask Gou to marry you or something?” Rin asked, incredulous.

“Rin-chan,” Nagisa groaned into his hands. “No! That’s not- Why would you even think that?!”

“You’re talking about joining together the Guardians of Sano and your kingdom. What else would that be but marriage?”

“To  _you!”_ Nagisa exclaimed. “You’re the one I want to get married with! You’re… you’re the Guardian of Sano, and I am the King of Iwatobi, and with our marriage, our lands would be joined.”

The dragon reeled its head back in shock. “I’m a  _dragon_.”

“Not all the time!”

“I turn into a dragon more often than not, Nagisa.”

“By  _choice_ ,” Nagisa added forcefully. “You’re a drama queen so you like being a dragon in front of enemies. I’ve seen you lounge around as a human for  _days_ , when there aren’t any threats. I know you felt comfortable enough around me to be human.” Humanity meant vulnerability, and it took a long time for Rin to trust him with that. But they did reach that level of trust.

“Why would you want to marry  _me_?” Rin asked. He sounded so confused, and smoke was starting to fill the room, obstructing Nagisa’s view. Slowly, the dragon’s outline shrunk until it was human Rin standing there, eyes wide and fists clenched like he didn’t know what to do.

Nagisa couldn’t help but smile as he walked towards the man. It was still weird to see him naked and with no shame, but he’d gotten used to it after weeks of staying in this castle. “You’re the best person I have ever known,” Nagisa said. “And you turn into a  _dragon_ , so you’re also  _the coolest_  person I know.”

“That’s an awful proposal,” Rin said, tears already starting to form in his eyes.

“I’d kneel down to offer a ring, but you’re naked, so… That’d be awkward,” Nagisa added.

“This is such a bad proposal,” Rin said, laughing even as tears fell.

Nagisa reached over and wiped a tear from his cheek. “Rin of the Matsuoka Clan, Guardian dragon of Sano, will you marry me?”

Rin laughed once more, and placed a hand on Nagisa’s. “I will marry you, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #maybe the treasure was the booty we saw all along


	23. Other Sports AU

Nagisa doesn’t get drafted when he turns 18, so he goes to college like his parents wanted him to. That was their agreement, that he would stay in school and study business if he doesn’t get taken by a professional team. “If you’re really good,” they told him, “someone will find you.”

Two years into college, Matsuoka Rin finds him.

Rin is a center man for the Tohoku Free Blades, one of the five professional teams in Japan. He has an invite to the Team Japan Olympics Camp, and has won multiple awards through his still young career. Nagisa even has a playing card with Rin’s picture on it; that’s how much he looks up to the man.

Nagisa doesn’t expect someone that famous to watch one of his college games, nor does he expect to get a call from the man a few days later.

“Do you have an agent?” was Rin’s first question after introducing himself.

“What?” Nagisa doesn’t usually get speechless, but he feels it’s warranted here.

“If a professional team wants to sign you, is there anyone we could talk to?” Rin sounds all-business, like he’s done this a million times over. Cool as a cucumber, as if they aren’t talking about Nagisa’s future and his dream.

“No one will sign me,” Nagisa says, because no matter how positive he was, no one drafted him. He tried to smile and power through, but some dreams aren’t meant to come true. His parents told him to be practical, and that’s what he did. That’s what he’s been doing here in college.

“Let the management decide that,” Rin says. “Do you have an agent or not?”

“I don’t,” Nagisa answers, confusion still clear in his voice.

“Okay. I’ll call you back.” And then he hangs up.

Nagisa stares down at his phone. “What?”

\- - -

Rin finds him after college hockey season, congratulating him for his team getting into the finals.

Nagisa stares at him. “Why are you here?”

“I saw your game,” Rin says with a shrug. “My sister plays for your women’s hockey team so I was watching your exhibition games.”

“Oh,” Nagisa says, remembering Gou who played goalie and majored in physical education.  He’s seen him around hockey camps and during parties around the college.

“You’re impressive,” Rin explains. “I showed my team your videos and we made a deal. If you show them how good you are during training camp, they’ll sign you.”

Nagisa boggles. “Did you… did you talk them into giving me a training camp invite?”

Rin nods, like it’s nothing. “See you at camp, then.”

\- - -

Nagisa doesn’t know why Rin is invested in him. It’s confusing and a little scary, if he’s honest.

“Stop looking a gift horse in the mouth,” Rei says, shaking his head. “Maybe he saw something in your play. Matsuoka Rin is known for being really smart and I’ve read his interviews, you know? He talks about the stats and psychology and nutrition, all of it! He knows his stuff.”

“So… he’s a nerd like you,” Nagisa concludes, giving his best friend a shit-eating grin.

Rei scowls at him but says, “A nerd who has professional hockey connections.”

\- - -

It doesn’t go smoothly, which is exactly what Nagisa was afraid of. He’s been burned already, has given up on his dream once, so  _hoping_  feels like letting himself get hurt again. He doesn’t want to fail again. He doesn’t want to be told he’s not good enough to follow his dreams.

He wants to skate with all these amazing people in professional games.

He wants to skate with Matsuoka Rin.

\- - -

“It’s your field of vision,” Rin tells him the second day of camp. He pulls Nagisa away from the group and skates with him to the far wall, opposite of the others. “You have exceptional hand-eye coordination and you get really fierce the closer you get to your own goal. You’re not a forward. You’re a defenseman.”

Nagisa blinks at him. “I’m… small.” He doesn’t know what else to say. He’s played all the positions, and he does like being a defenseman, but everyone told him that being small and fast made him perfect to be a forward. He doesn’t have the bulk to push people around and prevent them from scoring goals.

Rin grins, predatory in a way. He looks excited. “Which is why people didn’t see it,” he says. “You get more aggressive whenever someone approaches your goalie. Remember how protective you were of Ryuugazaki?” He puts a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “You’re a protector, Nagisa. You want people to focus on you so they don’t get anywhere near your team. That’s a defenseman.  _You’re_  a defenseman.”

\- - -

Every day, before and after practice, Rin skates with Nagisa to do drills and image training. Rin is amazing at everything he does, and Nagisa feels better by simply being on the same ice as him.

\- - -

Nagisa gets into the team, and when Rin hugs him, something inside him settles. He’s glad he did not give up on his dream.

He’s glad Rin found him.


	24. Youtubers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166676495843/day-24-youtubers-au)

**[NewlyFriend Game w/ nagisapyon]**

Rin is alone in the room, scooting his usual chair to the right and adjusting the camera. “So,” he says, sounding grim. “I succumbed to peer pressure.”

The video becomes grayscale as Rin sighs deeply. PEER PRESSURE appears and weighs him down dramatically.

Nagisa comes in from the right and pushes Rin to the other side, color coming back into the screen. “Hello world!” he exclaims and waves both hands enthusiastically. “I’ve arrived! From the farthest lands, I hop into your heart!” He winks and does finger guns.

Rin groans and hides his face in his hands. “I’m already regretting everything.”

[CUT]

“Okay.” Rin claps his hands one time. “Okay. Okay. We’re doing this.”

“You can’t back down now,” Nagisa says, grinning widely. “I already tweeted it.”

“Yeah, I know. Sousuke and Gou and Makoto and-”

“Pretty much everyone did, yeah.”

Rin looks right at the camera and says, “Peer pressure. Don’t be as weak as me. That’s my moral lesson for today.”

Nagisa shakes his head. “Listen to your friends! They know what’s best for you!”

“I’m going to lose so many followers and I’d lose sponsors,” Rin says.

“You don’t know that!” Nagisa pouts. “My vine followers will support you! Hoppers, prove Rin-chan wrong!”

“You call your followers ‘hoppers’?”

“Yep! What do you call yours?”

“ _Followers_. I call them followers.”

“Booooooring!!!”

[CUT]

“Today, we’ll play the NewlyFriend Game!” Nagisa explains, doing jazz hands. The text NEWLYFRIEND GAME appears in sparkly texts at the bottom of the screen. Rin is sitting at the back, away from the camera, folding his clothes systematically and staring down like he’s not part of this. “If you don’t know what that is, it’s based on the Newlywed game, but it’s for new friends. It’s pretty simple.” He takes out a whiteboard and a marker. “There are three questions here and we’ll write down our answers for each one and guess what the other answered. There’s usually more questions.” He leans forward and whispers, “But Rin-chan’s stingy, so I’m sticking with three.”

“Are we really ‘new friends’?” Rin interject, frowning at Nagisa.

“Rin-chan, it’s the first time we’ve seen each other in real life.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been watching my videos from the start and I’ve been following your vines since you dragged Gou into it.”

“We’re each other’s  _fans!_ It doesn’t mean we were friends!”

“Ouch.”

Nagisa throws the marker at Rin. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Rin shrugs.

[CUT]

“We’re doing this whether you like it or not.” Nagisa pulls Rin’s chair to his side and puts the whiteboard on his lap.

“My channel is about health and fitness,” Rin grumbles.

Nagisa sits down and smiles charmingly at the camera. “It’s very important to keep your social skills sharp by meeting new friends. It makes your heart and soul healthy!”

“That actually makes some sort of sense.”

“Thanks! I had Rei-chan write down a script for me.”

Rin narrows his eyes. “Did he, really?”

Nagisa sticks out his tongue. “Nope!”

“You’re already lying to me,” Rin says. “This friendship is off to a great start.”

“I was being cute,” Nagisa says. “Okay, let’s start the game now.”

“Nice segue.”

“Thanks.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

Nagisa pokes him on the arm. “I know,” he says cheekily. “Noooow, the first question! What’s your favorite color?”

They write down answers, narrowing their eyes at each other. Tension-filled music starts playing.

“I’ll go first,” Nagisa says. “I think your favorite color is red! Because half your wardrobe is red.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s more black,” Rin says. “I think yours is pink. Because of your phone.”

They turn their whiteboards. They’re both right.

Confetti erupts at the side of the screen and a jackpot tone plays.

RIN - 1

NAGISA - 1

“We’re both right! Points all around! Now, for the second question, what’s your favorite sport?” Nagisa grins at Rin. “I put this question especially for you! Since this is a fitness channel, I’m sure lots of your followers ask this too.”

“Are eating contests a sport?” Rin asks as he writes down his answer.

“…It should be,” Nagisa answers. “I’ll pioneer it.”

“You just want to eat more free food.”

“Awww, you already know me so well!” He puts the cap back on the marker. “I feel like your favorite sport is… football? A team sport. Rin-chan’s the type who likes shounen speeches before games. Football or baseball!”

Rin smirks as he shows his board. It says SWIMMING. “Nope. Your favorite sport is tennis. Because of Prince of Tennis.”

Nagisa gasps and shows his board, which does say TENNIS. “You cheated!”

“Not my fault you overshare in your videos.”

“Boooo!!! Cheateeeeeer!!!!!” Nagisa huffs and crosses his arms. “And why would you choose swimming?! Who likes  _swimming_?!”

Rin laughs, amused. “I like swimming. My childhood dream was to become an Olympic Swimmer.”

Nagisa’s dissatisfaction immediately melts away into glee. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got into a middle school in Australia for that. I still train for competitions,” Rin shares. “Competing doesn’t always get you money if you don’t have lots of sponsors, so I got into YouTube.”

Nagisa’s eyes are wide. He turns to the camera, leans in, and says, voice full of awe, “We got the backstory.”

Rin hits him on the back of the head.

RIN - 2

NAGISA - 1

[CUT]

“For the final question,” Nagisa says as the tension-filled music starts up again. “What is your greatest fear?”

“That’s pretty heavy,” Rin comments.

“I had to choose one hard-hitting one.” Nagisa finishes writing and narrows his eyes at Rin. “Hm. I think your greatest fear is…” He taps the end of the marker on his chin thoughtfully. “You were in Australia so you’re not afraid of most animals and insects. You do all kinds of things for fitness so you’re not afraid of closed spaces and probably not death too. I saw you jump off a building, Rin-chan.  _I_ got scared of that. Hmmmmm. Maybe failure? I think you’re afraid of not being good enough.”

Rin stares at him, eyes wide, and then he sighs and slumps down. “That’s very heavy.”

“ _You’re_ very heavy,” Nagisa shoots back like a child.

“I think your greatest fear is being left behind,” Rin says seriously. “You act all happy all the time and you make so many nostalgic vines because you always want people to like you. You follow trends closely because you don’t want to be left behind by anyone. You’re afraid of being alone.”

Nagisa gasps. “Who’s heavy now!” His eyes are suspiciously watery.

“You started it.”

“Well, was I right?” Nagisa snatches Rin’s board and whoops in joy before showing the answer to everyone. It says FAILURE. “I win!” He shows his board which says OUR ALIEN OVERLORDS NOT LIKING ME.

“What!!” Rin takes his board and stares down at it. “That’s not a real answer!”

“It so is,” Nagisa says. “I always stay awake at night in fear of our alien overlords not taking me as one of their loyal servants.”

Rin just glares at him.

[CUT]

RIN - 2

NAGISA - 2

“So, I did not win,” Nagisa says. “Because it was a tie.”

“I call bull because I definitely won, and that last question should not be counted.” Rin crosses his arms stubbornly.

“I guess we’ll just have to do this one more time?” Nagisa asks. He turns to the camera and shows his usual sunny smile. “Click thumbs up if you like this video and if you want us to do this again, leave a comment! My vine account will be linked in the description. If you’re a hopper, go and follow Rin-chan! He’s really cute and has abs!”

“That’s not how I’d introduce my channel.”

“That’s because you don’t know the internet like I do.” Nagisa pats Rin on the shoulder. “This was the NewlyFriend Game! Thanks for watching!”


	25. Heist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166786373873/day-25-26-27)

“We need to focus on the con,” Rin argues, slamming his palm on the blueprints on the table. “If we pull it off, the payoff is huge. There’s no point being distracted by your small jobs.”

Haruka eyes him blankly. “If this fails, I want to have a backup source of cash.”

“I don’t think we have to spend all our time here,” Makoto agrees. “My siblings need money for their tuition, Rin. I can’t bet everything in one job.”

Rin grits his teeth. “We only have a month to plan this.”

“I’m all-in,” Nagisa chimes in, easy smile on his face. He looks confident and proud as he hops forward and hugs Rin’s arm. “If Rin-chan’s planning, I’m sure we can do it.”

Just like that, Rin feels his anger melt into mild annoyance. He needs Haruka’s safe-cracking skills and he needs Makoto’s grifter skills, and that’s what they’ll give him. Nagisa gives him more. Nagisa will climb into any vents, will walk into a den full of yakuza gangsters, and still come back to his side. Nagisa swears his loyalty, and that gives him the stability he needs to be a leader. To be their mastermind.

This is a risky job, but with Nagisa as their protector, Rin knows they’ll get what they want.


	26. Magical Realism AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166786373873/day-25-26-27)

Nagisa doesn’t really understand it until his peonies starts losing a bit of its usual vibrant color. “Rinrin,” he says, rubbing lightly at its leaves. “Are you not feeling well?”

Haru (a rosemary), Mako (an oregano) and Rei (an Iris) all look healthy. He’s been giving them the right amount of water and fertilizers and they all receive the perfect amount of sunlight. He makes sure of that.

Feeling something in his gut that he can’t quite explain, he goes inside and picks up his phone. He dials Rin’s number immediately. It rings once, twice, thrice.

“Hello?” Rin’s voice is gruff, but there’s a certain quality to it that’s different. It’s not his usual tone. It sounds like… It sounds like his voice after crying.

“Rin-chan, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” And that’s his voice when he’s trying to hide that he wants to cry more.

“Rinrin,” Nagisa starts, voice serious. “Something’s wrong.”

“I said-”

“My Rinrin plant is drooping,” Nagisa interjects. “It’s losing color, and I don’t like it. Why are you losing color?”

There’s silence on the other line. And then “…what?”

“It knows that you’re sad,” Nagisa explains. “My peonies. I got them when we saw that movie, so I call it Rinrin. It’s losing color. Rin-chan, I don’t want it to die. Don’t die!”

“I’m not dying,” Rin says, exasperation and confusion mixing together in his tone. That sounds closer to how he usually is. “I’m just- It’s been a rough month.”

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Nagisa says. “I’m here.”

* * *

 

The next day, his peonies are vibrantly red and standing tall.

“Since when did you have magic?” Rin asks, from where he’s sitting at the balcony, staring down at Nagisa’s plants.

Nagisa shrugs. “I didn’t realize it until yesterday.”

“Of course,” Rin says, sighing fondly. “Take care of your peonies, okay? Who knows what happens if you drown these babies.”

Nagisa smiles widely. “Of course I’ll take care of them! I always take care of Rinrin!”


	27. Pacific Rim AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166786373873/day-25-26-27)

“I need some kaiju brain!” Rin shouts as he barges into the room at the back of the casino. He remembers reading about them in the file. He knows about the Hazukis, about a mafia family who grew rich because of harvesting kaiju and selling their parts to the black market. It’s like a drug trade, but outside of the law’s grasp. No one owns the kaiju, and the Hazukis taking them apart helps clean up the mess in the cities so the officials look the other way.

“For eating or for medicine? As a collector’s item?” The man on the front desk looks bored and sleepy. “Please show me your identification and fill up this form.” He pushes a piece of paper forward without looking up.

“I can’t do that,” Rin says, walking closer.

The man has blonde hair and dull pink eyes. He has piercings on his ear and a large scar on his arm from his shoulder to his elbow. His eyes are staring down at his phone, and his lips make a flat line. “Then go,” he says without feelings.

“I need it for my research,” Rin explains. “I’ll give you anything. Please.”

The man finally looks up, and as soon as he does, his eyes widen. “Oh,” he says. “Oh… You’re Matsuoka Rin.”

He’s used to being recognized, but he doesn’t need this right now. “Yes. But no one can know I’m buying a kaiju brain. It’s top secret.”

The man nods slowly. “You’re a jaeger pilot.”

“I  **was**  a jaeger pilot,” Rin corrects.

Something flashes in the man’s eyes, but it’s not the usual pity. It almost looks like understanding. “Yes, you became a researcher instead. I’ve heard.” He nods, as if he’s come to a decision. “Okay. I’ll give you a brain, if that’s what you need. But you’ll have to help me smuggle it away from here.”

Rin narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“Because my parents won’t allow you to take it,” he says with a shrug. “I can help you bring it to the shatterdome and set it up there for you. I’ve been working here my whole life, so I know how to do that.”

“And you’re helping me because…?”

“You’re Matsuoka Rin,” he says as if that explains everything.

“Won’t your parents know you took it, then?” Rin doesn’t want to worry about anyone else right now, since he’s on a mission to save the world, but he can’t help but wonder. If this is a mafia, then they have rules about betrayals, right? What happens to this man if he gets found out?

“Oh, I’ll be long gone by then,” he says. “Seems like the perfect time to escape this hell hole, anyway.”

“Just like that?”

He shrugs.

\- - -

At the laboratory, after Nagisa—the mafia smuggler—set up the big container full of liquid and the kaiju brain Rin needed for his research.

“Where are you going after this?” Rin asks, unable to keep his curiosity and worry at bay.

Nagisa looks up at the ceiling as if that will tell him the next plan. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I don’t really have anywhere to go, but I’m sure I’ll find something.”

“How about…” Rin takes a deep breath, and regrets this even before he says it. “How about you stay here in the shatterdome and help me in my research?”

Nagisa blinks. “What?”

“You’ve said it yourself. You’re been doing this your whole life. You know about kaiju from a different perspective, and that might help me. And someone has to take care of this specimen.” He keeps his eyes on the large tank housing the most important item in this lab. “It’s a delicate research and your expertise is necessary. I’ll provide lodgings and salary, if you do it.”

“Really?!” Nagisa looks like he can’t believe a word Rin is saying.

“Stay,” Rin says. “I’ll need your help.”

“I accept!” Nagisa jumps forward and hugs Rin, and Rin just stands there frozen, wondering what will happen from here.

\- - -

(Two years later, Sasabe asks Rin to get back into the Jaeger program, and Nagisa ends up as his co-pilot.)


	28. SciFi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166817030153/day-28-scifi-au)

“I just wanted to get to TQ-01,” Nagisa whines, scrubbing the goop off his arms. The pink slime was harmless, but it was sticky and smelled like overly sweet medicine. “I didn’t know this area was off-limits.”

Rin stares at him in disbelief. “This place isn’t just off-limits,” he says. “It’s a war zone.”

Nagisa frowns and looks at him from head to toe. “You’re not a soldier.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you a pirate?” Nagisa’s eyes widen and his earlier dismay is replaced by sudden excitement. “Are you smuggling something into the planet?”

Rin stares at him for a few more moments before he groans and stands up. His right leg is a prosthetic, mechanical whirring clear when he moves. “I’m not a pirate,” he explains. “I’m a racer.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.”

“You don’t need any explanations. We’re dropping you off as soon as we’re at a safe planet.”

\- - -

It turns out, there are no safe planets around, and they get boarded by an actual pirate two days later. Nagisa still doesn’t know what Rin is, or why he keeps on going into dangerous places. Nagisa also still hasn’t contacted Momo, the one he was supposed to meet at TQ-01. He figures Momo would think he found another place to couchsurf at. Momo won’t worry unless Nagisa specifically says he’s in danger.

“What does a racer do in a war zone?” Nagisa asks, squirming and trying to get out of the ropes binding him to the chair.

Rin looks at him with a blank expression. “This isn’t the time, Nagisa.”

“It feels like the perfect time, actually. This way, you can’t escape.” Nagisa gives him a shit-eating grin. Rin has been busy the past two days, so Nagisa hasn’t had the time to ask his questions.

“I need to escape so we won’t die,” Rin grits out. “They can’t have my ship.” He glares at the pirates hauling their things away.

“If we get out of these ropes, can you handle them all?” Nagisa asks. There are only 3 pirates in their ship, but they all have weapons. Nagisa is confident in his skill to escape, but he’s not heartless enough to leave Rin here. He’s gotten fond of the grumpy pilot.

Rin raises an eyebrow. “I can. As long as you get down as soon as I get these pesky ropes off me.”

Nagisa grins, and then transforms back to his original form. He’s thinner and his limbs are longer in his birth form, so he easily slithers out of the bindings and unties Rin’s. Upon seeing Rin’s bewilderment, he says, “I’ll get down so do your job, captain.” He lies down on the floor, masking his appearance by changing his skin color into the metallic gray of the floor.

The pirates don’t even see Rin coming.

\- - -

“You’re not human,” Rin says, almost accusingly, as soon as they’ve sent the pirates to the proper authorities.

Nagisa shrugs. “You never asked.”

“You talk about yourself all the time! I didn’t think you’ll just leave that very important fact out!”

“Is it really all that important?” Nagisa pouts. “I like this form better.” He pokes his own cheeks and messes his own blonde hair. “This is who I am.”

Rin sighs. “Fine. That makes sense.” He crosses his arms. “But tell me next time if you can do more shit like that. It’s really helpful in encounters.”

Nagisa brightens up. “Oh? Can I stay here then?”

“Just until we find a safe place.”

There are no safe places in this area. And if Rin really wanted to, he could have just sent Nagisa to the police. He is technically undocumented, after all. Trespassing, too. Nagisa thinks, maybe, Rin feels lonely in this ship alone.

\- - -

It’s two weeks later when Nagisa finds out about what Rin is.

“This ship was my dad’s,” Rin says, during a lull in their trip. It’s been three days since they saw a war ship, the longest they’ve gone without evading fire. “He was a hunter, but he flew fast enough to be in the special forces. Never joined, though. He said he didn’t want to leave his family alone.” He smiles down at the console. “He always put us first.”

Nagisa keeps quiet, despite all the questions he wanted to ask.

“He gave me this ship and told me to do what I want to do,” Rin explains. “I left my planet to train to be a better pilot, but when I came back…”

It feels like a similar story. All around the galaxy, there are kids who leave their planet to study, only to come back to an empty rock. Death feels so much closer now that the universe is so big. Individual lives aren’t as important when there are gazillion people scattered around planets and galaxies.

“I learned to race in school,” he says, like a non sequitur. “More than in classes, I learned to pilot better from people who raced like their ships were part of them. There’s… freedom in it. So when I found my family in the middle of the fight, I took them and raced away.”

“A racer,” Nagisa murmurs. “You’re racing against them.” Against death, maybe.

“I try to get to the planets before it reaches them,” Rin says, voice quiet. “And when I don’t, I try to overtake it and leave it behind.”

It’s a life of racing against time and famine and death, perhaps forever. It sounds exhausting, but Nagisa can see why Rin does it.

“Where’s your family now?”

Rin smiles a bit. “Safe,” he says vaguely. “In a safe place. Maybe you’ll meet them.”

“Is that where we’re going, then?”

“We’ll get there when we need to,” Rin answers. “For now, we’ve got refugees to find.”

Nagisa laughs. “Is that what I am?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “You’re not a refugee. You’re my secret weapon.”

“I’m part of the team?” Nagisa’s eyes widen in surprise. They’ve never talked about this. Nagisa is vocal about wanting to stay, about wanting to go on adventures with Rin, but this is the first time Rin has said anything.

“You’ve been part of the team since you saved my ass from those pirates,” Rin says, as if it’s obvious.

“Oh! Then can I be your first mate?”

Rin sighs. “Fine,” he says. “Welcome aboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's species has a real concept of "mates" so saying he's the first mate is double meaning lol he's gonna court the shit out of rin


	29. Celebrity AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166852150638/day-29-celebrity-au). All links are fake. don't click them

**R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 25m

The Style5 otps who eat together, stays together♥

12 replies | 2.5k retweets | 5k likes

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 24m

 _@daringmelody_ Oh my god?? where is the second one from!!

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 23m

@ _waterudoin_  It’s from their variety show!! There’s a video of this moment [over here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffake%2520youtube%2520link&t=YjNiYjU3MmU4MGRhMTE4ZTQ4NWYwMDI5YWM3NDgwYjMzMmFmZWZlYSxkYUljODNLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADiKt8RB-O-PAnOPdMMrmvw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmoeblobmegane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166852150638%2Fday-29-celebrity-au&m=1).

 **Why (╯°□°）╯** @bunnyhophop ･ 23m

 _@daringmelody_ Red haired boy doesn’t look like he’s into it

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 21m

 _@bunnyhophop_ babe no offense but stay on your fuckin lane

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 21m

 _@bunnyhophop_ jk i love you. Tho please know that Rin “tsuntsun barely dere” Matsuoka doesn’t like showing His Feelings™

 **Why (╯°□°）╯** @bunnyhophop ･ 16m

 _@daringmelody_  bruh that sounds exactly your type. I get now why you love him

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 13m 

 _@daringmelody_ Rinrin only likes to show his feelings once every two weeks. I’m keeping a picture diary about it.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 9m

HOLY SHIT DID NAGISA JUST REPLY TO ME

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 9m

I A M D E A D ls;bfpisdbfakslnfoiwebljv

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 6m

 _@NagisaHazuki_ I’m listening… tell me everything

* * *

 **rinspectformypresident** reblogged  **officialstyle5**

 

> We’re accepting requests now! Reblog this with what you want to see in our special episode!

honestly all I want is more of baby trainee pics

- 

**officialstyle5**

If you’re really my fan, why would you ask for this? -Rin

I’ll post some in another blog post! (He won’t let me put it in the show) - Nagisa

-

**rinspectformypresident**

 

UM?? I’m a Nagisa stan now bye rin

_256,089 notes_

* * *

**stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 12m

Nagi is the president of the NagiRin fans club and no one can convince me otherwise

45 replies | 593 retweets | 1.4k likes

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 11m

 _@thisisme_ I’m the founder, actually ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 10m

 _@NagisaHazuki_ Of course you are! Sorry for not remembering your rightful title!!!

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 10m

 _@thisisme_ oh my god congratulations on your life

 **Glasses Is Life** @reichuchuchu ･ 10m

 _@thisisme_ you’re a star now ☆

* * *

 

> **[Anonymous** asked:
> 
> What is “rinrin protection squad even before he was born” about. tell me more **]**

OK LISTEN UP KIDS

I’ve been in this fandom since I was a wee child. I was originally a fan of Toraichi’s group (that’s Rin’s dad, for those who don’t know) 漁6, and I was HEARTBROKEN when he retired early to have a peaceful life abroad with his family. My preteen self cried in my room for a day because I loved him so much. And then, by the time I was a working adult and had money to spend on idols, I didn’t have a group I really supported. No one was as interesting as 漁6.

Enter Matsuoka Rin, this 12 years old boy who just came back from Australia and entered the agency out of the blue. He’s very clearly Toraichi’s son, and when he showed up in the audition, you can almost hear 漁6 fans rising from the ashes to scream “THAT’S!!!! MY!!!! SON!!!!!!”. He had his father’s smile, but god, he was way more serious about being an idol (tora’s kinda chill ok) and you can see his insecurities from a mile away. We started wanting to protect him because he was Tora’s son, but we all stayed because of who he is. (He loves and respects his dad, but he wants to be  _more_. And we will be here supporting him when he reaches that.)

So yeah, Rin might have lots of young fans, but he definitely also has us oldies watching over him. If anyone says anything bad about our collective son… :) you don’t wanna know how the wrath of a hundred aunties and moms feels.

* * *

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ now

We’re doing a live show at our Stream5 page later this afternoon at 4:30pm! Please come in and support Style5!!! We’ll be waiting :D [http://bit.ly/2i9qLk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fshowroom%2520live%2520%2F%2520style%2520five&t=OTEyNWE2MmFjYzBiOTRlNjZmN2RjNGIwYmFhZGRjNDIzYmZkOGRiMCxkYUljODNLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADiKt8RB-O-PAnOPdMMrmvw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmoeblobmegane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166852150638%2Fday-29-celebrity-au&m=1)

* * *

 

> **Stream5 COMMENT LOG**

**nyanpringles**

Good afternoon!!

**sevensevenseven**

Please give us fanservice today too

**nagisapyon**

ALL the fanservice

**nagisapyon**

wait shit not that fast!!

**sevensevenseven**

don’t listen to her do it

**r1ntheking**

OHMY G O D NAGISA

**nagisapyon**

jfc nagisa calm down

**nyanpringles**

calm down??? nagisa doesn’t know what that phrase means

**harurun**

i just came in and everything is already on fire

**reiportplease**

when will nagisa give us peace

**stylefourpointfive**

I just came in! What happened!!!

**harurun**

afaik nagisa glomped rin and they fell down the back of the couch

**nagisapyon**

nagisa is eating rin alive on cam

**r1ntheking**

send help 911

**amakutebeam**

is this showroom not safe for work

**r1ntheking**

y e s

* * *

 

> **[Anonymous** asked:
> 
> I’m not a style5 fan yet but I’m interested in being a fan. What are the Basics? Introduce me to these five dorks you keep on reblogging please. **]**

First of all, I’m so glad my reblogs made you interested! I love this group so much and they mean  _so much_  to me, honestly. I’ve been going through a lot of things but watching them goof around in their live shows (this is their [stream5 page](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstylefive&t=Mjg1NGM2NjdhODhiZGFiYWM0NDdkY2M4MGYxMzg3OTQ0NzVlMTgwNixkYUljODNLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADiKt8RB-O-PAnOPdMMrmvw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmoeblobmegane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166852150638%2Fday-29-celebrity-au&m=1)) makes me feel lighter everyday.

Ah, but to keep this simple… Bullets!

  * Style5 is an idol group from the AEA (Amakata Entertainment Agency) composed of five members! Rin is their leader and the first member chosen. They’re special because Rin  _chose_ the other four (or well, the other three, but that’s for later). Rin is not only the leader but the founder. He’s the son of 漁6‘s center Toraichi Matsuoka.
  * Rin became a trainee in AEA when he was 12. After two years in the agency, he basically rose up the popularity chart and was loved by old and new fans alike. He was and still is one of the biggest stars of AEA.
  * Rin chose his teammates not according to silly things like  _friendship_ but concrete things like accomplishments and talent reports, because he’s a nerd. (But there’s also a lot of friendship, because he’s a romantic at heart). By the time they were 15, Rin decided on Haruka (dance leader), Makoto (voice leader) and Nagisa (talk leader). Rei was added post-debut when Rin left for training abroad. (A longer explanation [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fthis_post_doesn%27t_exist_sry&t=YWIzOGRjZGNlMTIzZGU0NjcxYzc2ZjgxYTUyMGU3NDhmNmE2ZmEzZCxkYUljODNLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADiKt8RB-O-PAnOPdMMrmvw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmoeblobmegane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166852150638%2Fday-29-celebrity-au&m=1).)
  * Haruka is the dance leader! He’s stoic and seems very lazy but he’s the best at dancing in  _the whole of Japan_. I’m not actually kidding. There was a competition and he joined even though idols aren’t supposed to join non-idol events, and he won sneakily. He’s a little shit like that.
  * Makoto is the voice leader! He has a calming, soothing speaking voice, and his singing voice is that of an angel. He grew up with Haruka (they’re neighbors) so he auditioned by dancing. That’s why no one figured out he was really good at singing until Rin pulled him into it. (There’s a whole [story about it.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frin_literally_dragged_him_on_stage_bec_he_looked_sad&t=ZGNkOTQxZDI1YWI2NGI1ZDJkNjk2ZjA1NmNhNGIzMGMzMjI2NTkzZSxkYUljODNLZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADiKt8RB-O-PAnOPdMMrmvw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmoeblobmegane.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166852150638%2Fday-29-celebrity-au&m=1))
  * Nagisa is the talk leader! He came into AEA when he was 9 years old!! That’s why his hosting skills were honed by the time Rin came in. He became the host of Show Off Studios (AEA’s trainee variety show) when he was 14. Rin considers him as the backbone of the group. He also chose Rei, because Rin gave him "leader successor" before leaving for Australia.
  * Rei is their baby. He’s not a leader at all. He came into the agency at 15!!! He’s not trained in singing or dancing or anything at all. But he’s earnest and a very good boy!!! We love him!!! He’s a bigger nerd than Rin and he’s aiming to study in Todai while being an idol!!
  * There are three main ways to follow them! They have an official tumblr @officialstyle5, and their stream5 page where they do live shows at least once a week for fans who can’t go to their shows, and the members all have official twitters! Follow @HazukiNagisa because he’s the most tweet-friendly person.
  * I hope you become a fan! Please message me for any more questions or if you want to talk about them :)



* * *

**Rei Ryuugazaki** @ReiRyuugazaki ✓ ･ 1h

Thank you for all your support! It was hard memorizing the steps, but seeing you all do the hand movements with us made it all worth it!

 **Makoto Tachibana** @MakotoTachibana ✓ ･ 53m

It was fun, Osaka! We’ll see you again in a few months :)

 **Haruka Nanase** @HarukaNanase ✓ ･ 53m

Thank you, for everything.

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 51m

Our success is all thanks to YOU (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 52m

Seeing your beautiful smiles erases all our exhaustion. Thank you for choosing us.

256 replies | 25k retweets | 56k likes

 **Makoto Tachibana** @MakotoTachibana ✓ ･ 51m

 _@RinMatsuoka_ That’s so sweet.

 **Rei Ryuugazaki** @ReiRyuugazaki ✓ ･ 51m

 _@RinMatsuoka_ You have such a way with words, senpai! I hope I can learn this from you as well!

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 51m

 _@RinMatsuoka_ Rin-chaaaaaan (*´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥﹏°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ )人(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **Rin Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka✓ ･ 50m

 _@MakotoTachibana_ You’re sweet.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 49m

 _@ReiRyuugazaki_ You already know how to do this! There’s nothing more you can learn from me.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 48m

 _@NagisaHazuki_ why (๑•̌.•̑๑)ˀ̣ˀ̣

* * *

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 37m

Today’s Rin??? EXTRA S O F T

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 36m

 _@daringmelody_ MOM I WANNA MARRY HIM

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 35m

hello google how do i marry an idol

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 35m

hello google how do i marry A TWEET FROM AN IDOL im super desperate and in love

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 35m

 _@rinsmilkshake_ CHILD THAT IS YOUR DAD

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 35m

 _@rinsmilkshake_ hard fucking same tho

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 32m

 _@daringmelody @rinsmilkshake_ honestly I didn’t like him Before™ (the Rei + Haru Drama) but he’s been So Soft lately and I am weak

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 32m

 _@waterudoin @rinsmilkshake_ i get that!!! we used to be in opposing sides but fandom feels At Peace now thank fuck

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody  ･ 32m

 _@waterudoin @rinsmilkshake_ it’s all thanks to our lord and saviour nagisa hazuki

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 31m

 _@daringmelody @waterudoin @rinsmilkshake_ You’re welcome :D

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 31m

 _@NagisaHazuki_ do you just twitter search your name or

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 30m

 _@daringmelody_ do you really wanna know? ; )

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 30m

 _@NagisaHazuki_ WHY IS THIS SO FOREBODING what are your secrets!!

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 29m

Theory: He has a hit list and everyone he talks to is on it now

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 28m

 _@waterudoin_ oh no D: he’s gonna see my username and murder me in my sleep

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 20m

Would anyone believe me if I say I’m harmless?

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 19m

 _@NagisaHazuki S_ top lying to our fans.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 18m

THE KING HAS SPOKEN

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 15m

Back to the main topic: why is Rin Matsuoka So Soft™ lately

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 12m

 _@daringmelody_ obviously it’s because of Nagisa Hazuki Cuddles™

 **Rei Ryuugazaki** @ReiRyuugazaki ✓ ･ 11m

 _@thisisme @daringmelody_ I feel like it is my duty to confirm this as the one who sees it everyday. He gets a daily dose.

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 11m

I THKAN RYAIDNALSFAA REI FOR MY LIFE

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ now

✨ NagiRin confirmed canon by the Style5 baby (who never lies) ✨

* * *

 

> **[Anonymous** asked:
> 
> How in love is the red haired boy to his groupmates and will he ever choose The One or is this gonna be a polyamory situation **]**

lolol oh my god nonnie ;w; ;w; ;w;

actually!!! everyone is in love with the red haired boy and he has a big heart so he loves all of them back!!!! ♥

BUT he has A Boy already (in my heart). The blonde boy owns his heart 

* * *

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 14m

♬ There is joy in my heart, and a song on my tongue, and they are both for you my love ♬

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 13m

Yes this song is for Rinrin. Thank you for listening.

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 11m

I’m dead now it’s chill

 **R1nTheKing**  @daringmelody ･ 11m

MAYBE THE MURDER WAS THAT TWEET ALL ALONG

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 11m

do you think he knows how powerful he is. the destruction he brings.

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 11m

We’ll do a live show tonight! Stay tuned to see Rin-chan’s reaction to my composition!

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ now

RIP Matsuoka Rin. Will Die because of Too Much Feels™


	30. Future AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/166916017638/day-30-future-au)

Nagisa raised both hands up and screamed at the top of his lungs as the car sped through the empty highway. At his side, Rin was laughing breathlessly with no care. The road stretched ahead without anyone or anything in sight, just sand and dirt and the concrete way. Wind blew Nagisa’s carefully-styled hair all over the place, but he simply grinned in exhilaration. He felt free. In that moment, he felt 16 again, young and in love with life.

;

It was almost half an hour later when they finally slowed down to park at a roadside diner.

“That was THE BEST!” Nagisa gushed, staggering a bit as he opened the door and got out of the car. Neon-colored lights flicker in front of the diner, and he saw plenty of empty seats inside. There was airconditioning inside, which was lucky because he already felt sweat trickling down his nape. Australia was still too hot for his taste no matter how many times he’d been here.

Rin followed after him, still relaxed and carefree. It was a good look on him. “Makoto would beg to disagree.” He paused. “Everyone else too, actually.”

Nagisa shook his head as if disappointed. “They’re  _weak_.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Rin said, voice full of fondness.

;

Their orders went as usual: with Rin choosing the most balanced meal he could find, and with Nagisa ordering half of the menu like a starving man.

“I feel like I should tell you to stop ordering everything,” Rin said.

“But you won’t,” Nagisa said knowingly.

“It’s useless,” Rin agreed. “You’re too old to be eating this much, though. You’re a greasy meal away from a heart attack.”

Nagisa gasped in mock-offense, eyes wide and hand clutching his chest dramatically. “Too old? I’m younger than you!”

“By six months,” Rin noted flatly. “We’re the same age, brat.”

“You call me old, and then call me a brat.” Nagisa shook his head and snickered. “Rin-chan, make up your mind.”

“Just because you have a mental age of a brat doesn’t mean your body isn’t drowning in unhealthy food,” Rin shot back. “Your work is exhausting enough as it is. No need to be unhealthy on top of that.” He’d started with a taunt, but couldn’t keep the real worry in his voice.

Nagisa immediately softened, his retort dying in his throat at the look on Rin’s face. “I’m fine,” he said earnestly. “Sou-chan checks up on me, too, you know? He said he understood my calorie intake after seeing what kind of activities I do.”

Rin smiled. “He’s doting on you, too?”

“He dotes on everyone,” Nagisa answered with a giggle. “He brings his job home. Did you see the video I sent you?”

“You send a lot of videos.”

“The one with Sou-chan fighting with Haru-chan in his kitchen!” Nagisa had sent it to their groupchat. The video showed how Sousuke ranted about the contents of Haruka’s fridge and how it wasn’t an Olympian’s diet. It was hilarious.

Rin laughed at the memory. “Haru never learns,” he said. “He should be used to it by now.”

“Remember when he tried to get Sou-chan another job?” Nagisa asked, laughing as well. “Haru-chan’s funny.”

“Sousuke was so pissed!”

Haruka had searched for a job opening the moment he figured out that Sousuke was taking a job as Team Japan’s fitness coach. The usually stoic and passive Haruka actually made calls and panicked at the idea of Sousuke closely watching his diet and regimen. Rin had laughed at his reaction so long that someone was able to take a video and posted it online.

Their food arrived, and a lull settled over their table. Nagisa ate everything, though not as quickly as before. He was getting old, after all.

“Oh, by the way!” Nagisa clapped his hands in glee, putting his chopsticks down. “Did you hear from Rei-chan and Ai-chan? About the 10 year reunion?”

Rin nodded, chewing on his food idly. “I can fly to Japan around that time so I’m going. You?”

“Well, I live in Japan so…” He shrugged.

Rin scowled at him. “We both know your schedule is worse than ours, Nagisa.”

Nagisa pouted. “I’m working better at that!” He pulled out a planner from his bag, brandishing it like a rare item in a game. “See! I have it scheduled right here! I made sure not to take any jobs around that time!” He pointed to his calendar for next month.

“Huh. You’re using it well.” Rin looked pleased.

“Of course! It’s Rin-chan’s precious gift!”

Rin blushed but said, “I’m great at giving gifts, that’s all!”

Nagisa laughed. “You gave Rei-chan another book on physics for his birthday.”

“He  _loved_  it,” Rin said, indignant.

“He has a PhD, Rin-chan. He doesn’t need to study more.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “He’s a researcher. He always reads more books. You know this.”

“To be fair, I don’t listen that well,” Nagisa said with a shrug.

“Lies,” Rin replied. “You hoard information like a tiny dragon.”

Nagisa’s only reply was delighted laughter.

;

“This was fun,” Nagisa said as Rin paid for their food. (Nagisa was visiting, so it was only fair that Rin paid. Nagisa always paid for Rin’s food when Rin was in Japan.)

“It was,” Rin agreed. Meeting up as adults was harder than they imagined, so Rin was free with his feelings when they finally did. These were moments to be treasured.

They walked back to the car in companionable silence. (This was another thing they honed as they grew up, as they learned to be comfortable in each other’s presence even without words between them.)

;

“See you at the reunion?” Nagisa asked.

Rin stepped forward and enveloped Nagisa in a tight hug. “See you.”

Nagisa hugged back, nuzzling on Rin’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. He was filled with joy, sated after seeing Rin after so long, but he was also filled with sudden longing. He missed Rin, and he will continue to miss Rin. Oftentimes, he wished Rin chose a Swim Club in Japan like Haruka did. It would make everything easier.

“I missed you,” Nagisa said.

Rin laughed, short and wet. He was crying again. That was one trait he never grew out of. Nagisa was thankful for that. Rin might have won Olympic golds and had captained a relay team that broke records, but he would always be that crybaby in Iwatobi for Nagisa.

“I missed you, too,” Rin replied, and placed a soft kiss on Nagisa’s forehead. “But we’ll see each other soon, okay?”

Nagisa nodded. “Yeah. We will.”

(There was always something in the way they said goodbye, like in the way they said hello after months of not seeing each other in person. It felt like a potential. Like a possibility. Nagisa knew they were grown up, that they were getting old, but Rin still made him feel 16 sometimes. Young and in love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! 30 days! I can't believe I did it. It was worth it too, since TYM fanreports rekindled my love for this series. Comment if you like any of this? Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
